Alkin's Hero
by Raxychaz
Summary: Popped into a new world with memories of an old one, with a new body and an unlimited amount of choices to be made, Zaichus Alexandros will take his new life and grab it by the horns. Because if there's one thing anyone can attest to, it's power fantasy's are made to be realised.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's give this another go, shall we?**

 **I am writing this whilst on painkillers so if it gets too retarded forgive me I am not pleased with my shoulder.**

 **Will include elements from Monster Hunter, Dungeons and Dragons, Warcraft, Elder Scrolls and Dragon's Dogma.**

 **Mostly just items and monsters, not people. Fuuuuck that, too many.**

 **Start.**

 _No one really expects to wake up in what could be the highest of high fantasy settings, but by the gods I did it._

 _When I realised where I was - memories of the body I'd probably snatched rushing to fill in blanks - I was over the fucking moon, not even in my wildest dreams could something like this happen._

 _Sure, I was still just a human, but I was honestly okay with that. Because one thing that's always being a consecutive occurrence in fantasy settings is that whilst humans start with the most average of stat-spreads, they have got the ultimate bounty of any good rpgs._

 _Unlimited choice._

 _Excerpt from the journal of Zaichus Alexandros._

The village he'd found himself in was some small out of the way place called Alkin Village, residing in the kingdom of Alk, that was ruled over by the only beast-folk king on the continent.

Why did he know that? Because every time he met a travelling merchant and asked them about the world they told him that almost verbatim.

So, he was a child of Alkin Village, a human variant race, according to the voice in my head that answered questions for him about his stats, with the option of selecting a Feat, which is essentially a bonus character feature, an example would be the one he chose.

Magic Initiate.

Whilst he was small - being only six at the moment - he was still able defend myself without worry because of it.

He chose two 0-Grade spells, being and a 1st-Grade spell from the Druid Spell tree. The 0-Grades being Druidcraft and Produce Flame.

Druidcraft was a nifty little trick that allowed one to bend and mold certain parts of nature, such as making parts of soil much more rich, sure making a field rich took an hour or so, but it made it so the farmers fucking loved him.

And Produce Flame because he never needed matches to make a campfire and he never needed and also, as it became a small flame he could pelt it at something and do actual damage.

His only first level spell was Animal Friendship, so he could both acquire a meat-shield, and a friend.

Yes, it was a shame that the only real downside to his new life was that it was one without a family. So… a bit of a kick in the nuts but all together he managed.

The farmers paid him for his work their fields, and hunters paid for the game he'd occasionally bring back with the help of his trusty boar 'friend'.

Honestly Steve was pork-chops waiting to happen.

Standing at the midget height of 4' the six year old and his piggy servant were prowling about the forest just outside the village, Steve had a nose for mushrooms and if nothing else Zaichus wanted some goddamn mushroom gravy with dinner.

The little blond boy eyed the dark grey fungus wearily, Steve sniffed at it for a moment before taking a nibble, making the boy click his tongue in annoyance.

Then Steve started frothing at the mouth and convulsing.

Zaichus blinked at the immediate 180, and acted quickly, taking the knife off his hip and stabbing the boar in throat, pulling with all his might to slice his throat, only managing to get a few meagre centimetres.

Still counted as a kill.

 **[You have leveled up - Level 5 Commoner]**

 **Str 5 +1**

 **Dex 9 +1**

 **Con 8 +1**

 **Wis 14 +1**

 **Int 16**

 **Cha 14**

To be fair, he'd been here for a week, and didn't get much actual chances to murder the wildlife for exp.

Though it was amusing to see such pitiful stats, it was like playing life on hardmode, except he could kick the everloving shit out of children his own age.

Not that he did… much.

Fucking Terrance.

Zaichus took the mushroom and place it in his pouch next to his knife, keeping the short blade out he traversed deeper into the woods and ignited a flame in his off-hand.

Spotting movement from his left he threw the fire and struck a Horned Rabbit in the side, making it squeal and kick about to try and douse the flames, but it was for naught as it died quickly from the DOT of flames.

Damage over time.

Zaichus approached the small creature wearily, looking around the dark green of the forest grass for any movement, his eyes peering through bushes and flickering towards the thick canopy, the scent of burnt fur tarnished the otherwise lovely wild smell of the forest.

Spotting a small rock the child struck the horn from the rabbits head and threw the body as far as he could into the woods, another predator would eat that, he was focusing on gaining power today.

Using the horn to poke through the bush Zaichus was gifted with the sight of a few small caterpillars crawling along, eating leaves.

Smiling to himself he took a moment to enjoy the beautifully coloured critters before leaving them be, he'd tried to get exp of bugs, it was miniscule and really not worth it.

Looking into the trees he saw a few pale coloured birds that vaguely looked like a cross between a budgerygar and a dove.

Sticking the grip of his dagger into its sheath, Zaichus flexed his fingers in a specific manner and several small parts of the bark parted and wrapped around the birds legs, making them squawk in shock and chatter at one another.

Lining up the shot the blond threw several produced flames at the birds, it had a guaranteed range of 30 metres so that was more than enough to pelt some birds.

 **[You have leveled up - Level 6 Commoner]**

 **Str 6 +2**

 **Dex 10 +1**

 **Con 9**

 **Wis 15 +1**

 **Int 16**

 **Cha 14**

 **[Produce Flame's damage has increased!]**

 **[Unlocked; Apprentice Mage Class]**

 **[Unlocked; Junior Shaman Class]**

And yet somehow he couldn't unlock Druid for the moment.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought clearly, ' _Change class; Junior Shaman_.'

A stiff wind shot at him like someone had just turned on an industrial fan, his heart beat faster and his skin tingled.

 **[Class Change Successful - Level 1 Junior Shaman]**

 **Str 10**

 **Dex 14**

 **Con 12**

 **Wis 22**

 **Int 16**

 **Cha 16**

 **[Lightning Bolt 1 - Learned]**

 **[Summon Totem of Binding - Learned]**

 **[Mace Specialization - Learned]**

 **[Shield Proficiency - Learned]**

 **[Medium Armour Proficiency - Learned]**

Oh damn!

So Shaman as in World of Warcraft style, nnnnnoice.

"I'm taller…" Zaichus said aloud, looking down at his now torn trousers and useless shirt.

Taking a moment to digest that he shrugged, "Could'a been worse."

He returned to his quest to murder monsters, and went to the nearby stream, a surefire way to find monsties.

The stream was barely a minutes walk from the village, so the worst he'd find might be some thirsty wolves.

He crept up to the trees just next to the stream and peaked about, spotting something he'd not expected.

 _Goblins._

Green, ugly little bastards, these ones had wrinkles so they must've been at least a little old, each of them with basic leather armour on and a spear, they were re-filling their waterskins.

' _Wait a minute…_ ' He thought, silently speaking as he thought, as was his habit, ' _They're way to kitted out to be random fucking goblins, they_ know _where they are._ '

These miserable little bastards were gonna attack the village, that meant there was more of them nearby.

' _Nah mate, none of that._ ' Zaichus thought with a sneer, using his druidcraft to bring their ankles to the grassy riverside, the two goblins didn't seem to notice as they were chatting quite happily.

Lightning sparked around the young boys hands as he bent down and spread his feet out, the energy formed into small bolts of lightning that he shot forth, they must've been a much more advanced kind of magic compared to what he had because they flew straight at the goblins without him really needing to aim them.

The first salvo made both goblins seize up, their hands in the water forcing them to electrocute each-other as well, the second salvo singed their skin black, and the final shots stopped their hearts and made their beady little eyes pop out of their heads.

Quickly Zaichus moved, ignoring the five levels he got, no matter how chuffed he was.

He moved several trees to the right, getting into a position almost directly across from the two goblins, the noise alerted a few others, still just normal goblins, he summoned his Totem of Binding directly behind them, a large wooden totem with wings and bull horns at the top rose from the ground, it pulsed with earthen magic that immediately summoned roots to constrict the goblins.

The two creatures tried to attack the totem only for bolts of lightning to hit them in the back, this time it only took one attack each to kill the creatures, the totem kept pulsing happily as it drew magic up from the earth to power itself.

Three more levels popped up, Zaichus allowed himself a small fistpump of celebration but he refused to take his eyes off his quarry.

Moving again he sat behind a tree, keeping himself low and next to a bush he watched the other side of the stream like a hawk.

This time it was no mere goblin that came out, it was much larger and had brown skin with an underbite only a mother could love, its eyes were the same piss yellow of its peers, though it wore ramshackle iron armour and had a large cleaver at its hip.

The hobgoblin snarled lowly and shouted something, four more goblins came out of the bushes, one holding a small shield, and dagger. Another with a spear, and the other two bearing small hatchets.

All of them began speaking, only for the totem to pulse once more and bind them all, Zaichus almost laughed at the ridiculous idiocy of these stupid creatures, he summoned up the lightning once more and began throwing the bolts as fast as he could. The first to fall was the Hobgoblin, but because he'd been focused on the others managed to hit the totem, making it vanish.

The spear wielder jumped across the stream only to get stuck in the soft soil, menacing glowing eyes shon in the brush, making the goblin gulp.

Lightning shot out of the bushes electrifying him to the point his eyes popped out of his head, the creature fell forward and twitched.

The shieldbearer snarled and threw his dagger at the bush, Zaichus quickly moved, the dagger only managing to scratch his palm, making him hiss.

The two hatchet goblins jumped together, landing on the spearman, using his body to avoid being stuck in the mud.

The broke through the bushes only to be stopped suddenly as the shrubs wrapped around them.

Zaichus sneered at the little green monsters, "Burn." He commanded of them, using Produce Flame 2 to create the equivalent of a bonfire in his hands throwing the fire at them, the vines of the bush ignited in a blaze of glory as the two little monsters were reduced to ashes.

The last goblin, seeing and hearing his comrades die so gruesomely ran for his life.

Zaichus considered running after him but didn't want to be led into a trap so thought best of it.

Though it did raise the question, how was he to get all this stuff back to the village?

 **[You leveled up - Level 15 Junior Shaman]**

 **Level 15**

 **Str 19+ 6**

 **Dex 21+ 7**

 **Con 18 + 4**

 **Wis 36 +12**

 **Int 22 +4**

 **Cha 19 +6**

 **[Lightning Bolt 2 - Unlocked]**

 **[Earthshock 1 - Learned]**

 **[Lightning Shield - Learned]**

 **At your next rest, please select a specialization; Restoration, Enhancement, Elemental.**

Fucking Enhancement of course! Melee Shaman was best Shaman!

Looking at the pulsing totem a few feet away from him, Zaichus got an idea, with a grin he lifted the totem off the ground, it did so with a _pop_ and snuggly fit into his arms.

The totem bound the goblins as it read the mental commands of its creator, drawing them close, and into a nice pile of greenery and corpse. With a grunt Zaichus dragged the goblins all the way back to the village, making a normally quick trip take three minutes.

Arriving at the village borders, which was more just… when the houses started to appear, he was stared at by some of the people.

"Wait a minute…" One of the farmer's wives saw him and her eyes flashed with recognition, "What happened to you sweetheart!" She looked immediately worried.

He wasn't that much taller was he?

"Saw some goblins at the stream, killed them before they could attack us." Zaichus explained with a shrug, "Steve ate some bad mushrooms and died though, so it's not all good news."

"You did what!?" One of the villagers asked, horrified.

"If you attacked them they'll definitely come here!" Another said, a younger teen with terror in his eyes.

"You've doomed us all!" A hunter said, his face pallid and chest heaving as he hyperventilated.

"Shut up all of you!" The farmer's wife, Meredith, said with a stern shout.

"Regardless of what may come, this young boy managed to drive off… eleven goblins and a _hobgoblin_ on his own! Do you really think a few more green pests are going to kill us all!? Where's your backbone!"

Damn, go Meredith.

Zaichus put his hand on top of his totem and dismissed it, the vines sunk back into the ground and he went about plundering his collected goods, taking the weapons and putting them to one side, and then looking at the armour of the hobgoblin.

It was a bit big for him, but he could probably get it adjusted at the smith, though he usually only made tools and horse shoes.

"If you don't want to die, just prepare." He said simply.

"Easy for you to say, throwing you magic around since you got here!" Snapped the hunter, making Zaichus quirk his brow, though he didn't turn to the man.

 _Was I not here before I… appeared? Huh._

"And now look at you, goin' into the woods and coming back looking like you've aged four years!" The man continued, "That's not natural! Am I the only sane person here?"

There were a few murmurs from the crowd, even Meredith seemed to be put on the back foot.

"So grow a pair." Zaich said as he turned to the man, a frown on his face, "You've got a bow, use it. The others in the village, you're all adults with two arms two legs and heartbeats, what's the worst a goblin half your size could do!?"

He turned to the first man that spoke, "Spears, the easiest weapon in the world to use, make some spears, get some fucking _walls_ started and prepare! The world isn't going to wait for a placid village to get in line, you gotta force yourself to be the top dog!"

A few people were silenced, being yelled at by a child of all things about the way of the world, "It took me, literal minutes to gain enough strength to become a Shaman, have any of you even tried fighting before!? Use your goddamn heads!"

"Adventurers, start out as nothing, and work their way to power, heroes aren't born, they're made!" Zaich yelled out, with as much power as a small boy could muster.

He kicked over the spears and took up the cleaver, it easily fit into his hand, and actually wasn't that bad, grabbing the shield next he looked around, "Either work for your life, or die. Because the world is full of scary shit, and sitting around here without guards, walls or even fighters, will get all of you killed."

Finishing his piece he left the armour, and the remaining weapons, and went back to his tent in the village.

He didn't really like it there anyway, but gods, was it annoying to see a bunch of people cower over _goblins_.

Seriously, they're the bottom of the barrel kind of monsters, whenever he ran campaigns with his friends, he used goblins as filler monsters for more substantial beasts, just to put more targets on the field.

 _I mean really, what's the best a goblin can do?_

With a sigh he put down his acquired arms and sat himself down on a stump that sat aside his tent, a small fire pit before him with a metal brace over the top to house a pot for stews.

It worked for his purposes, he'd learnt more about cooking in this life than he had in the last, and he'd only had a week of it.

Though with how much free time he had of a day it was little surprise, all he needed to do in the village was help the farmers with their fields, and they paid him in either food or coin. Whilst he helped them their wives would typically feed him anyway, their children would learn some tricks from him and all in all he made himself indispensable to the people.

Already fresh crops grew, and soon they'd harvest, and yet it was nearing winter. It amused him, in all honesty, just how much power a simple druidic charm had.

He sighed anew, he didn't mind it in Alkin, but perhaps it was time to move on to the wider world.

Adventuring life always appealed to him in his world, and now he had his chance, if he grew sporadically he'd use it to his advantage.

But for now, sleep. He was suddenly… very tired.

… **..**

 **[Please Select your Job Specification:**

 **Junior Shaman Elemental**

 **Junior Shaman Enhancement**

 **Junior Shaman Restoration.**

 _Enhancement, so that I can enfuse the elements into my arms._

 **[Enhancement Selected:**

 **[Stormstrike 1 - Unlocked]**

 **[Dual Wielding - Unlocked]**

Waking up to the early call of the birds nesting near his tent Zaich rubbed his eyes and crawled out of his tent, he'd have to go about getting new clothes, he didn't fancy walking around in rags.

Thankfully, he'd 'learned' **Crafting: Clothing** from the few times he'd had to stitch something in this world, the skill itself made it so any basic clothing he created functioned perfectly, no patterns required. He just couldn't do anything impressive.

His morning came to an abrupt halt as a few people had seen him awaken and gathered around him.

The young teen from yesterday spoke first, looking pensive, "Zaichus, would you… help us, deal with the goblins? A few of us agreed with what you said yesterday, and if we're proactive with it, we don't have to worry about losing any sleep patrolling for them."

The group consisted of two of the other village hunters, Emeric and Yulf, the young teen, Maik, and two of the burlier farmhands, Shtul and Oleg.

He almost asked why but remembered what happened yesterday and realised that was a stupid fucking question.

"Uh, yeah… but I needa tame a wolf or something first to track them down." Admitted the young boy, getting nods from the men, "Give me a few hours to eat and get ready, I'll come find you."

Maik smiled brightly, "Thank you, I wanted to say sorry for reacting the way I did yesterday it's just…"

"Monsters are scary." Zaich finished, getting a guilty nod from the boy, "The only reason I'm not afraid of them is _because_ of my magic, so I completely understand."

Emeric and Yulf took the others with them, to show them a few tricks on shooting bows, leaving Zaich alone.

Taking his knife and tucking it into his tent he grabbed the cleaver and shield as he left to enter the village proper, spotting the general 'store' on the corner of the village centre, it was more just an odds and ends storage house, since the community decided to store all unneeded shit into it.

It was open to anyone and wasn't attended but it was generally accepted that you leave a few coins for whatever you took.

Within a few minutes he found a pair of pants that would fit and a loose linen tunic, with a brown belt that he needed to make a new hole in for it to fit. That was good enough as far as he was concerned.

Zaich went off to the stream, this time to bathe, making sure to go downstream from the village, a good five minutes or so.

He summoned his trusty Totem of Binding in case anything attacked him, and hid it under his new clothes, placing the shield and cleaver next to it.

Pulling off his old rags and taking a few minutes to wash himself off as best he could the young man relaxed for a bit, enjoying the cool water running along his skin.

On a whim he decided to whistle out, trying to attract some attention, it was a little clumsy with the new, younger, body but it worked somewhat. A few birds were drawn to the call, though they were suspect looking crows.

Using Animal Friendship on one of the crows it suddenly flashed green, it's blue eyes turning to a more teal colour and flew down from the tree sitting aside the naked boy on the riverside.

Placing the crow on his hand Zaich spoke to it, "I need you to search for any goblins in the area, just a quick look, and if you find any wolves before them, come back immediately."

The crows keen eyes twinkled with an intellect untapped, and the creature flew off. Zaich shook himself off like a dog and dressed himself, he didn't wear shoes as a point because it helped him druidcraft easier, and now with his shamanism it allowed unimpeded access to the element of earth.

Life was interesting here, in Alk.

 **End**

 **So yeah, another go at a ReMonster fic, not a monster this time. Lemme know what you think and I'll catch'a on the flippity dip side.**

 **[Zaichus Alexandros - Level 15 Junior Shaman]**

 **Level 15**

 **Str 25**

 **Dex 28**

 **Con 24**

 **Wis 48**

 **Int 26**

 **Cha 25**

 _Raxychaz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Eldritch; I'd have to say my favourite is probably Kichi or Steel Crowback - the human knight they capture - because I've always been a fan of dudes who love to just fucking wreck shit.**

 **Voysis: I update stories if I want to, I don't really have set plans for them and usually keep writing until I get bored of the idea. I really should just shove off most of the ones I've got to other people if they want to finish them.**

 **Reapertmn3** **: I fracture my clavicle a while ago, and had to get a plate put onto my shoulder. It acts up sometimes and I needa stop using it, it probably sounded worse than it is.**

 **Start**

The crow he'd charmed led him to a pack of wolves, and Zaich decided to tame the alpha to avoid killing more than he needed to, he liked animals, and sure, he set fire to some birds the day before, but didn't feel the need to go too far with animal murder.

Monsters were fair game.

The alpha was a giant grey wolf with a missing eye, three raked scars down its face showing just how it lost said eye, and fur that whilst felt like fine silk between his fingers also glinted like a menacing steel shawl the beast wore.

It easily was taller than him, and he had to cast Animal Friendship a few times to make it work but it was well worth the effort, it scared the piss out of the five men he was going goblin hunting with.

Maik actually screamed in terror as the giant timber wolf followed the - in comparison - small boy back to the village.

Emeric and Yulf, having seen large beasts before, were much more composed, though looked edgy, Oleg and Shtul took an immediate shine to the beast as it loomed over the head of their small village magician.

Before they set off fully, Zaich plucked the two hatchets from the goblins he'd slain yesterday - apparently someone just stuck them in a barrel at the village border, and brandished them, leaving the cleaver to Oleg, and the shield for Shtul, matching the large man's sledgehammer.

Scud, thusly named was the giant goodboy after Zaichus' first pet of the same name in the old world, led them roughly a kilometre east of the village, into what was dubbed the 'Deepwood', Maik looked skittish but kept his composure, the two hunter's assisted with tracking the green monsters.

To be fair, Scud had it covered.

The giant Alpha sniffed the air and growled, nudging Zaich behind a tree as the giant wolf stood over him and looked around it.

Zaich wasn't really able to enjoy being surrounded by floofy goodboy fur for too long as the telltale sounds of goblin war cries filled the air.

Immediately ducking out of the fluffy embrace he summoned the Totem of Binding, pulled his hand axes out and assessed the situation.

Fourteen goblins and two more hobgoblins stood at the mouth of a cave, having looked to be caught halfway prepared for something, possibly a raid, the two hobs screeched out a command, only for most of their troops to be caught in thick vines.

Scud howled and Zaich felt his blood pump and his muscles tighten on reflex, a buff perhaps? It certainly felt like it.

Lifting two fingers up and thrusting his palm forward he released an Earth Shock at the nearest goblin, splitting its head open like a watermelon, spraying its comrades in a brackish red cloud of viscera,

Oleg and Shtul rushed in and started hewing through the goblins, Zaich kept an eye on everyone as best he could whilst he played crowd control.

The two hobgoblins, he started putting into an early grave with a combination of Lightning Bolt 1 and Earth Shock.

After the first hob' fell he rushed forward, leaning aside as Emeric shot a goblin to his left and scoring a shot right through the heart, bearing his teeth the ten year old looking boy swung the two hatchets in a pincer motion.

 **[Stormstrike 1 Activated]**

Lightning _exploded_ across the hatchets, rushing up his arms and across his shoulders, linking like a massive, exposed livewire. As the hatchets sunk into the hobgoblin's torso the lightning rushed down and into the monster.

Vicersa coated the young lad as the hobgoblin's body exploded in a spray of red, immediately pivoting on his heel he lashed out again towards a nearby, snared, goblin who looked absolutely mortified.

The goblin raised its shield and cowered behind it, forcing the boy back for a moment and making him stumble, though Zaich whipped out a savage thrust of his palm and forced the shield to explode as the power of the earth struck it in an Earth Shock.

A piercing pain shot through his thigh, turning he saw a goblin that had freed itself from the bindings and stabbed him in the leg with its knife, snickering the little beast grinned until it looked up to see the looming darkness that Scud cast.

Enemy Spotted.

Scud, in a single fluid motion, leaned over and just _ate_ half of the little beast.

 **[You have been poisoned; all stats decreased by 3]**

Well balls, Zaich crawled atop Scud and returned to firing lightning bolts at everything until they died.

* * *

By the end of the battle, Zaich had killed two hobs, and four normal goblins alone, and four more with Scud.

The hunters, Emeric and Yulf had taken out four each, Maik had killed two - though they were almost entirely pinned it still counted in Zaich's book - whilst Oleg and Shtul had racked up 5 kills each.

Yes, the only problem with attacking a goblin hive is how many were waiting in reserve.

After collecting all the bodies into one pile, Yulf pulled the smallest of them aside, and looked at the leg wound, clicking his tongue, "Thankfully your body seems to have done most of the work, the poison was weak enough that your immune system pushed it out."

"That's good news." Zaich said with a small smile, the last thing he wanted was to be taken down by a goblin of all things.

"Regardless you'll want to take it easy for at least a day or so. Just to make sure it's all out of your body, and drink plenty of water." Yulf pulled a dark green bundle of leaves out of his pocket and removed two of them, "Chew on these, they'll make you feel better."

Doing as he was told the little boy grimace at the mustard like spice to the leaves, Yulf grinned, "I had the same reaction, you get used to them in time. They're called Elfroot, if you ever get into alchemy, you just need these and some distilling agents to make basic healing potions."

Marking that down in a mental note Zaich smiled up at the kindly hunter, "Thanks a lot, Yulf. You're a helpful guy."

"I do try my best." Patting the little boys head Yulf stood up and went over to the other men to speak with them.

Maik came over to the giant wolf and small lad, "How was it? What you expected?" The young teen asked, a little paler.

 **[Information; Target is ready for Class Selection]**

 _Good to know_.

"It went better than I expected to be honest." Zaich said, getting a quirked brow from the physically older boy, "The fact they didn't seem to notice my totem made life easier for all of us, keeping them pinned. Goblins one advantage is their ability to outnumber their targets."

Maik nodded in realisation, his face paling again at the thought of fighting all those goblins without having them restrained, "Not fun…"

"Also helped that we had the Goodest of Boys here." Zaich pat Scud's massive head as the giant wolf had been laying behind him.

"Goodest boy?" Maik asked, amused, "Let's go with that."

Scud huffed at having his goodest boy title mocked by the small human, that wasn't _his_ small human.

"How're you feeling?" Zaich asked, wanting to get to the heart of that before he forgot.

Maik looked solemn, "I… don't regret what we've done here, it was necessary to protect the village. I dunno… I guess it'll take a while to sink in."

"If it's any consolation, I think you did well." Zaich praised, surprising the other boy, "Do you see anyone else here? It's just us and those guys, everyone else in the village lacked the spine to help out, I thought I'd have to do this alone, but you guys really helped me - and eachother - out by coming along. I think you've got a bright future ahead of you."

Maik flushed and grinned stupidly at the ground, "Ah, thanks."

The now-awkward pre-teen walked away to inspect the bodies.

Zaich had an idea and stood up, Scud following him as he did so, looking to the cave the goblins poured out of he hummed. Surely that was all of them?

 _Best to be sure._

He walked over to the cave and amusingly didn't have to crouch to enter, he cast Produce Flame 2 to light up the interior, whilst brandishing an axe in his other hand.

The cave smelt terribly, the smell of shit, piss and goblin soaked into the mud covered walls.

 _I hope its mud._

The cave bellied initially to accommodate so many goblins, before narrowing towards the end, into what looked like a hallway, Zaich carefully made his way through, straining his ears to hear _anything_ , so focused was he, he didn't notice a displeased Scud stuck in the first room due to his size.

The sound of soft breathing caught his ear, and he immediately pivoted towards it, following the sound, occasionally followed by a soft moan of what could be pain.

There was a well hidden side path in the back, if he wasn't walking so slowly he'd of missed it entirely, holding his hand behind him slightly to avoid nightblinding himself, inside the room there was an immediate turning of his stomach.

Women, and young girls barely considered women, were held in the room, all of them with bloated bellies and stark naked, an elderly goblin with a staff sat beside on, obvioiusly exhausted from his… activities with her.

The old goblin spotted the young human boy and gaped, speaking in his _base_ language.

Zaich snarled like an enraged lion, lightning sparked across his body as he threw his hatchet at the little monster, the wet thunk of its ribs being sliced through and its corpse hitting the ground the only noise further.

 **[You have leveled up 10 times since the start of the day]**

 **Level 15 - 25 Junior Shaman**

 **Str 25 + 8**

 **Dex 28 +7**

 **Con 24 +6**

 **Wis 48 +20**

 **Int 26 +13**

 **Cha 25 + 12**

 **[Junior Shaman can now Advance to Shaman (Enhancement)]**

 **[Stormstrike 2 - Learned]**

 **[Earthshock 2 - Learned]**

 **[Healing Wave 1 - Learned]**

 **[Flametongue Totem - Learned]**

 **[Flame Shock 1 - Learned]**

He wasn't exactly paying attention to that information, he shook one of the women who looked _through_ him, grimacing the young lad tried to think of ways to help them.

The glint of steel caught his eyes, and he looked behind the women, a pile of weapons and armour was neatly packed away into barrels and boxes.

 _These people were adventures… rookies if I'm right._

His hands glowed green as a wave of energy washed over the women he'd spoken to, **Healing Wave 1** did heal the wounds across her body, and an audible _splash_ could be heard as it was cast across her, but her mind… was gone.

Zaich had no idea how long they'd been here, but clearly they'd been broken during that time.

Moving through the living bodies he looked through the equipment, a lot of good stuff if he was honest, using his basic **Analyse** skill he could tell most of them were magic in some way or another, or just high quality - compared to his own.

Which begged the question how they got caught out by _goblins_ of all things, but perhaps they were just smarter than he'd given them credit for.

 _Or this lot are dumber_.

Both are possible.

Before he did anything he closed his eyes and… opened his third? Whatever it meant to go into the space within himself to change jobs.

 _Advance Junior Shaman_.

His command was met immediately, the same feeling rushed through his body.

 **[Junior Shaman has Upgraded to Shaman]**

 **[Elemental Fighter - Unlocked (25 Jnr. Shaman and 10 Fighter Req.)]**

 **[Beastmaster - Unlocked (Req. Pet of Level 10 or Higher)]**

 **[Your Body Has Aged.]**

 **[Human (Variant) Has Evolved]**

 **[Human Variant has evolved into Highborne Human]**

 **[Highborne Silver Tongue - Learned]**

 **[Highborne Rapid Recovery - Learned]**

 **[Highborne Exotic Proficiencies - Learned]**

 **[Rookie Tailoring has evolved into Highborne Craftsmanship]**

 **[Basic Alchemy has evolved into Highborne Alchemist]**

 **[Analyse has evolved into Highborne Insight]**

 **Highborne Human (Variant)**

 **A New Feat Has Been Unlocked**

 **[Ancestry - Elven]**

 **[You have unlocked Jobs]**

 **[Ranger - Unlocked]**

 **[Druid - Unlocked]**

 **[Sorcerer - Unlocked]**

 **[Fey Priest - Unlocked]**

 **[Elven Forging - Learned]**

 **Highborne Human (Variant) Shaman**

 **Str 40**

 **Dex 42**

 **Con 46**

 **Wis 78**

 **Int 42**

 **Cha 50**

 _Tapdancing christ that's a lot of information._

Being pulled out of the… place, he was given sigh to his new body, he felt much taller, and had to crouch to avoid the ceiling of the cave, his hair lengthened and his body raced past that awkward teenage phase of long, lanky limbs.

He looked like he was about 18 or so, though he'd need a mirror to actually confirm.

The belt he was wearing tore off, though the pants and tunic were actually still together, having already been several sizes to big for his tiny body.

Picking up the barrel of gear with one hand and one of the boxes in the other, Zaich left the room for a moment, placing the treasures down next to Scud who looked him up and down, questioningly.

He did three more trips for the pilfered gear, and finally started bringing out the women, all of whom were limp in his arms.

Scud retreated from the cave to alert the others and all of them looked sickly green upon seeing several women in such a condition.

"Gods help us…" Muttered Oleg, mortified. Summing up most everyone's thoughts.

None of them bothered Zaich about his transformation, as they were obviously distracted.

Zaich tossed his hatchets and picked up a longsword and a warhammer from the barrels, grabbing chain armour and leather gloves, greaves and boots along with it.

The armour, as it kindly informed his now _broken_ Insight skill, was magically altered to fit the wearers forms, as were most adventurers sets.

There was a Bag of Holding, which had a sort of pocket dimension that could be filled with x amount of stuff, several potions, and finally a stock of poisons.

Zaich held the poison up and glanced at the others, they looked a little galled at his silent suggestion but Oleg and Shtul left the cave, followed by Maik and Yulf, Emeric sighed and shook his head, cursing the waste of life.

Ignoring the flash of guilt burning in his gut at taking the easy way out to deal with these women Zaich placed a vial of poison in front of each woman, along with a dagger or long knife, leaving the choice in their hands whilst also leaving enough armour and gear and let them pick themselves back up.

Leaving the cave to don his new armour and equipment Zaich sighed, running a hand through his hair and patting Scud with the other.

The massive wolf nudged his shoulder, placing its head on top of it and demanding more pats.

Zaich still wasn't taller than Scud was standing on all fours, which was reasonable given just how enormous the wolf was, that being said he was taller than the other men that'd come with him, so he could hazard a guess at about 185cm or so.

 **[Insight]**

 **[You are 186.543333 cm tall. Your physiological age is 19. Your birthday is the 29th of Astra, Age 429.]**

 _Ah. Fun._

"That is so broken." Zaichus muttered to himself, amused.

He looked at the massive wolf and figured the best thing at the moment would be getting a saddle prepared so he could move on from Alkin Village.

* * *

Once the five - six including massive doggo - returned to the village triumphant, every villager was given an armament of some kind, most people went with long knives, but those with the arm for it took the goblins hatchets for themselves.

Regardless, it meant that everyone with an iota of responsibility was given a means to defend themselves from outside forces.

The sight of the Highborne made several people curious, but Zaich just collected his meagre belongings before trading some of the potions and poisons for leather and material to make a saddle for Scud.

He wasn't really interested in hanging around Alkin anymore given that as far as he was concerned, this was his 'starting zone'. It was time to move past the tutorial.

Also he wanted - _needed_ \- to do something productive aside from killing goblins, with his time.

 **[Crafting Complete - Highborne Beast Saddle.]**

Slipping the saddle over the timber wolf and strapping it down he gave it a slight smack, "That's not movin'."

Scud seemed mildly interested, but was more focused on his gobbo snack that he was munching on.

Zaich packed up his tent and stuck it into his bag of holding, along with most everything else he owned, sliding the satchel like pouch onto the saddle and tying it down.

His sword and hammer he had tied horizontally across the lower part of the saddle so he could draw them if he needed to get off the mighty wolf.

Scud rumbled contently as Zaich jumped up onto his back, the giant wolf giving a short, deep, bark as he began padding out of the village.

Maik and Yulf came to see him off, being the only ones not busy _and_ informed of his departure.

"Good luck with your journeys, Zaichus." Yulf said, shaking the mounted mans hand.

"Come back and see us soon, eh?" Said Maik with a grin, getting a nod from the massive man on his massive wolf, "I'll be as big as you when you get back."

"You should be able to accept your first job tomorrow." Zaich informed, surprising the boy, "I'd suggest fighter, you'll need the durability for living out here."

Maik took that to heart and nodded, Zaich gave a pat to Scud's head and the giant wolf took off like a bullet.

' _Time to find out if I need to worry about an OP fucking Ogre or not._ ' The Adventurers Guild would help him figure out where he was in relation to, or even if he was on the same continent as the mainstay of the world.

Because only two worlds had an internal system like this one, Overlord and Re:Monster. Both were terrifying concepts.

On one hand was that Ainz Ooal Gown was fucking terrifying if you weren't his guildmate or an NPC from Nazarick, those that weren't got the Ainz treatment, which was either subjugation or horrific murder… poor explorer girl.

On the other, if Rou was around he'd have to prepare for the bastard. Sure, he seemed pretty innocuous in the manga, but Zaich hadn't read past chapter 47, when he'd just had his kids. God only know what the fucker who regularly ate people would do for his kids.

So, he needed to be stronger than… fuck.

There was no way he'd outmatch Ainz… aim for Rou and go from there.

Zaich was taken out of his morose thoughts by the growl of Scud, the long dirt road slowly turned to a stone one, something that agitated Scud somewhat so the giant wolf ran at the side of it.

They occasionally saw other people travelling once they crossed a few intersections, and upon stopping a merchant he was put on a direct path to the nearest city.

 **[Welcome to Duiran]**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 _ **Raxychaz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter I introduce what is basically a Zinogre from Monster Hunter, I'll mark it with * if you don't know what it is to look up.**

 **Also another * is a reference to how my laugh actually sounds, judge me not.**

 **A few people were wondering about the goblin nest, it wasn't Rou's. But Gobujiji made it sound like that was the normal thing to do for their species so I just made it so.**

 **Start.**

Duiran wasn't an enormous place, the population might have been a few thousand at most. It was split into quarters, the craftsman, guild, residential and trading districts respectfully.

Each district told you what they did on the tin, crafters crafted, guilds operated, traders sold shit and people lived somewhere.

Zaichus had to get off Scud and guide the beast to avoid people freaking out, though he wore boots he could still tell that the spirits of earth had all but fled this area.

Not that he blamed them, he wasn't a big fan of people either.

He went to the guild district to register as an adventurer and hopefully find some- Actually no.

He could do melee and ranged dps. He could heal, and he also had Scud to tank, he didn't need extra carry-alongs.

That'd mean splitting rewards and he wasn't about that.

The guild itself was a three story building, fitting the typical fantasy decor of being a wide, open building with euro-centric design qualities, the walls were a pale grey whilst the roof tiles were a dark, clay brown.

Zaich threw the reigns over a hitching post and told Scud to sit tight, the wolf rumbled disinteredly as it drank water from the trough provided, scaring the shit out of the horses around him.

The hall itself was filled with people milling about, some were at various boards, discussing quests, others were having a few quiet moments to themselves, some were swapping stories and a choice few were recruiting for something or other.

He walked up to the front desk and rang the bell, waiting a few moments for a young gentleman to arrive, perfectly groomed and with a warm aura to him.

"Welcome to the Adventurers Guild, my name is Adam. How can I help you today?" Adam asked, even his voice was warm!

"I was hoping to register with the guild." Zaich said with a vague gesture to the building itself.

Adam smiled and reached under the desk, retrieving a form, clipboard and pen, "Not a problem, I'll just need a few details."

"Sure." Zaich said with a nod, that made sense, gotta keep track of everything after all.

"What is your name, and birthdate?" Adam asked, looking up at the tall man before him.

"Zaichus Alexandros. I was born on the 29th of Astra, Age 429." Adam quirked a brow, an obvious question in his eyes, "I'm not a normal human, I aged rapidly."

"Race?" Adam asked, a small smile on his face.

"Highborne Variant." Zaichus said with a shrug, one hand on his hip, idly fiddling with his empty sword loop.

"Huh, rare indeed." The clerk admired for a moment, "What Job do your currently pursue?"

"I"m a Shaman at the moment, but I've got a few available. Do I need to list them all?" Adam nodded, getting a groan from the young man, "Ranger, Elemental Fighter, Beastmaster, Apprentice Mage, Sorcerer, Fey-Priest, Druid, and Warrior."

Everyone had access to Warrior, so Zaich wasn't sure it was even worth mentioning.

"Very nice." Adam praised with a smile, "Do you have any companions? Pets and such."

"I have a giant timber wolf, his name is Scud. I use him to get around at the moment but he's also capable of fighting." Informed the Shaman, getting a final nod from the young clerk.

"Very well, give me a moment and I'll come back with your badge. It'll cost 10 copper pieces." Zaich nodded as Adam left, fishing out the necessary money and tossing it on the counter.

"Huh… don't think I've seen a fella like yourself before." A voice called over, Zaich assumed to him.

The voice belonged to a woman with horns like a dragon, and slit pupils, short pointed ears and facial scales around her jawline, she wore what could technically be called clothes but was more akin to a bodysuit, belt and boots combo, a great axe at her side that she leant on.

"There's lots of people like me around here." Zaich vaguely gestured to the crowd of humans running about.

"Nah-nah." Dismissed the woman with a wave of her hand, "You're different, your shoulders are broader, your skins a tone I've never seen on a human, real fair but also… elfish? Too smooth for my likin', ya hear?" She drawled with a narrowed look of concentration.

"Mhm." Was all Zaich gave her, taking the badge that Adam had given him, along with a small information booklet.

"Ohh~ a newbie as well!" She seemed genuinely pleased at that, "Come to find your fortune in the great outdoors?"

"Not really." Zaichus said with a shrug, "I just like killing monsters, and getting paid for it seems a reasonable career path." With that he left her and walked towards the boards.

He heard her huff at being ignored and then her heavy footfalls behind him, "Hey, didn't you know it's rude to just walk away from a conversation?"

"Typically conversations involve two people, not one person and and one disinterested party." Zaichus said, god it was like having an unwanted tag along at a pub.

 _Oh my god that was exactly what's happening!_

She huffed again but remained quiet.

Zaichus looked up and down the board, there were several Bronze Tier quests, but gods above he was _not_ doing an escort quest.

 _Wanted!_

 _Arguntis Hargrr'inn._

 _Dead or Alive._

 _500 Gold Reward._

 _Agruntis has been found guilty of killing several traveling merchants with a band of kobolds, the area has been marked as 'Avoid or Die' by the guild._

 _Suggested Rank - Silver._

Well he was taking that.

Grabbing the bounty and flipping it over to see the area he grimaced, that was actually a little close to Alkin, somewhat disturbing actually. Though he _did_ actually know where the location was so that was a win.

"Hey, can't you read newbie it's a mission for a Silver, not a Bronze like you." Drawled the horned woman again.

"I'm aware, shockingly I do have eyes." Zaichus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, your funeral." She said with a growl, walking off to what appeared to be her friends.

"Thank god…" He muttered under his breath, leaving the establishment and hopping onto Scud's back, "We've got a mission bud, we'll camp outside, god forbid paying for an Inn after getting used to a tent."

Scud barked as he began padding down the street again, ignoring the looks he got.

Zaichus pondered the logic of collecting help, but then again Scud _was_ a massive ball of steel fur and fangs, so he probably didn't need the help.

Either way, Kobolds in this world were bipedal dog men, not lizards that worshipped dragons, so he'd have to be aware of his scent when taking them out.

… **..**

 **Plains of Duiran**

One thing different to Alk was the wide open landscape of the area surrounding Duiran, he could see dozens of birds in the sky, flying about, several outcropping bushes, but very little tree cover. So it meant most beasts were either burrowers or moved about at night.

Traveling an hour down the road at a canter - or the giant wolf equivalent - they came upon a hilly area with a few trees and bushes dotted at the base, Zaichus dismounted and drew his weapons, "See if you can find anything."

His idea was to gain a few levels in Shaman and then hop backward into Warrior to even out his durability.

Scud sniffed the air and gestured with his nose, Zaichus followed, sheathing his sword on his hip to keep a hand available, it was coming to the afternoon at that point and he could fully appreciate just how sharper his senses were.

The noises of nature were much more pronounce, he could hear Scud's heartbeat. It surprised him that it didn't bother him in the city but then again, for everything he knew about himself, he had four more questions he needed answering.

Scud leapt forward and pinned something under his massive paw, Zaichus moved up to see it was a large salamander looking creature with a turtle shell.

Zaichus had no earthly idea what the hell it was, so he just smashed its skull with his hammer.

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **Shaman 1 - 3**

 **Str 40 - 42**

 **Dex 42 - 43**

 **Con 46**

 **Wis 78 - 80**

 **Int 42**

 **Cha 50 - 52**

Not the best, not the worst, regardless he wasn't too fussed. Scud ate the creature happily whilst Zaichus moved through the brush to see if he could spot anything-giant spider!

 **[Stormstrike 2 Activated]**

In a flash of movement warhammer and sword - which was in his hand just as fast - burst with electricity and cleaved the giant spider in two, it crumbled onto the ground pitifully.

A large egg-sack remained, he shuddered as he looked at it.

 **[Giant Spider Nest - Contains 400 Giant Spiders]**

Wait…

 _Are they always just considered giant spiders? Not baby spiders or anything?_

 **[Giant Spider Nest - Contains 400 Giant Spiders** ]

 _Surely not_.

With morbid curiosity Zaichus used Produce Flame 2 at the end of his sword and poked the nest.

Immediately a rush of power flooded his being, the elements spoke to him, the winds cascaded, the earth rumbled, the seas sung and the primal fire of the planet tore out a massive basey call.

 **[You Have leveled up]**

 **Shaman 3 - 50 Max!**

 **Str 42 - 92**

 **Dex 43 - 86**

 **Con 46 - 98**

 **Wis 80 - 178**

 **Int 42 - 75**

 **Cha 52 - 100**

 **[Stormstrike 5 - Learned]**

 **[Healing Wave 5 - Learned]**

 **[Lava Lash 5 - Learned]**

 **[Windfury (Passive) - Learned]**

 **[You have Maxed Out this Job Please Select Another]**

 **[Your have leveled up your Species]**

 **Highborne Human (Variant) 1 - 25 Max!**

 **[Evolution Not Yet Possible; Requires ? and ?]**

Zaichus laughed himself hoarse at how absolutely ridiculous that was, but fuck it! Who cares?! Fortune favoured the… participants in life.

 _Class Change Warrior._

 **[You Have Changed Class]**

 **[Legacy skills have been added to this class]**

 **[Stormstrike 5]**

 **[Lightning Shield]**

 **[Windfury (Passive)]**

 **[Healing Wave 5]**

 **[Lava Lash 5]**

So he even kept his abilities, well it'd be stupid if he didn't but it was good to know.

 **[Heavy Armour Proficiency - Learned]**

 **[Great Weapon Proficiency - Learned]**

 **[Heroic Strike 1 - Learned]**

Ooh, watch out boys! Heroic Strike!

Zaichus chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

What a wild day.

… **..**

 **Next Day; Alkin Forest Outskirts**

Zaichus, after having had a great night's sleep aside his massive companion had set off with Scud in the morning to track down his quarry.

He looked down at his mount with intent.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Timber Wolf (Variant;Giant)]**

 **[Level 50 Max!]**

 **[Owner - Zaichus Alexandros]**

 **[Existence Evolution Possible, Command Required]**

Sure. Fuck it, why not.

Upon slipping back into the… whatever place, he was given several choices.

 **[Thunderlord Wolf]**

 **[Hellhound]**

 **[Lupine Forest King]**

 **[Black Wolf]**

Of course he chose Thunderlord, what idiot would pick anything else?

The change was instantaneous, and barely seemed to bother Scud, his hulking body was covered in dark green scales, dark yellow armoured scaled formed over his shoulders and back, and white fur tufting at his chest and between his new back scales.*

Along with two sturdy horns at the top of Scud's skull, there formed an armoured lining along his bottom jaw.

His tail widened and flattened out, with several hooked spikes on the end, like a really dangerous carpet.

 _That's a fucking Zinogre, don't try and fool me new-universe._

Scud didn't seem bothered and just kept walking, though what amused Zaichus was the immediate gathering of bright yellow bugs.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Fulgurbugs; when these tiny creatures gather on mass they release an incredibly powerful electrical discharge into whatever they're nearest to.]**

Zaich just smiled as one landed on his finger, though his smile died when he recognised the forestry for Alkin territory.

 _Arguntis Hargrr'inn._

His first sentient kill.

 _No, Goblins didn't count and he'd never count them._

Slipping off Scud and gathering his weapons Zaichus took of one of his gloves and placed his hand on the ground, trying to connect with the earthen spirits.

 _Show me, where the beastmen walk with an outsider._

 **[Insight]**

 **[Arguntis Hargrr'inn has been Located by the Spirits of Earth]**

 **[Directly south east is a small encampment.]**

"Gods insight is broken."

 **[Insight]**

 **[God is Dead; Insight is all You Need.]**

Whatever cover he had was completely blown as once more, Zaichus exploded with laughter, the sound of barks in the distance were meaningless as he fell to the ground aside Scud - who looked dry as ever - laughing like a hysterical fool.

The only problem was his laugh was _still_ on an intake, so he sounded like Jimmy Carr*. Which was either good or bad, depending on the person.

Creatures poured out of the foliage, Kobolds wielding spears and swords rushed out en mass.

Scud leapt over his master and _flipped in mid air_ to land on his back, crushing three kobolds in one go, a wave of weak electricity shot out afterwards, Scud quickly got up as several more tried to cut him, only for their weapons to bounce off.

Zaich rushed forward, running onto his mounts tail and jumping with it's lift, his sword glowed red as he brought it down.

 **[Heroic Strike 1 Activated]**

His sword was quite good, his skill scaled off his strength - which was ridiculous for an enemy like this, so he hewed through it like it was made of butter.

With one dealt with Zaich summoned his Flametongue Totem next to the Archers, a red totem summoned a spectral serpent that spat fire like a cobra spits venom.

It kept the archers on the back foot whilst he rushed them, summoning his Produce Flame 2 onto his sword he cleaved through one and kicked the other down, it was quickly set alight by his totem.

Scud lifted his massive paw and squished a sword wielder who stubbornly refused to stop striking the armoured monster-wolf.

Looking around for a moment Zaichus strained his ears to hear anything else, upon nothing being detected he sighed and sheathed his sword, leaning down to pilfer the samurai-like chest piece the kobolds had.

It looked like it'd fit and more armour never hurt anyone.

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **Warrior 1 - 8**

 **Str 92 - 102**

 **Dex 86 - 90**

 **Con 98 - 108**

 **Wis 178**

 **Int 75**

 **Cha 100 - 103**

 **[Charge - learned]**

 **[Heroic Strike 2 - learned]**

 **[Elemental Fighter Unlocked due to Using an Advanced Class]**

Ah, Fighter must have ranked up into Warrior, interesting.

The armour did fit, actually, while a little snug it wasn't suffocating. He inspected the various swords, spears and bows.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Organic Katana; A weapon made from the cells of a kobold, that grows as it's used. Lv 5/50]**

 **[Organic Bow: A weapon made from the cells of a kobold, that grows as it's used. Lv 7/25]**

 **[Organic Spear: A weapon made from the cells of a kobold, that grows as it's used. Lv 10/45]**

Well… that was interesting. He grabbed two of the katana's, a spear, a bow and all the arrows available and stashed them into his bag of holding, though now he slung it over his shoulder instead of leaving it on Scud.

If he was gonna dive bomb people while carrying Zaich's stuff something would end up damaged.

He did swap out one of the swords for his warhammer though, as he really wasn't a fan of bludgeoning weapons against fleshy targets.

Though the organic weapons were substantially lighter than usual iron, thinking about it for a moment he changed his other sword as well.

Looking sufficiently weeby he crept through the brush, using the spirits of earth to guide him, the camp itself was smack dab in the middle of this section of the forest, there were several tents, a dozen or so, a small stagnant lake that seemed to be tended to by a shaman - he assumed as the spellcaster was wearing a massive skull over his head - to prevent it going bad.

A single small house sat off towards the southern edge of the camp, most likely where Zaich's target was.

Given how many they'd just taken out there had to be only a few left in camp.

' _So… totems in the centre, and hopefully that'll draw out what I need to. That spellcaster needs to be dealt with first so I'll send in Scud to deal with him and then while everyone's focused on him, I'll come in from the back. Any damage he takes I'll just heal._ '

That seemed to be the best plan, so he instructed his massive Thunderlord to attack the caster and cause as much mayhem as possible.

Scud gave a quiet huff, showing he understood before walking away and through the treeline.

Zaichus moved the opposite way, eventually they were both at the easternmost and westernmost edges of the camp.

Scud howled loudly and burst from cover, leaping over the stagnant pool and directly onto the Kobold Shaman, crushing it underfoot.

The alarm was raised as a dozen dogmen rushed out of their tents to attack the beast, some looked much stronger than others, but Zaichus wasn't too worried.

Summoning his Totem of Binding and his Flametongue Totem at the back line of the kobolds he separated the two groups effectively.

The Flametongue Totem spread flames around like it was going outta fashion, out of the cabin a Goliath came, a half-giant half-... elf from the looks of it, with a massive great axe in one hand and a necklace of skulls.

' _That's just tacky._ ' Though the Highborne with a roll of his eyes, he rushed the Goliath as it ran at Scud, the massive Thunderlord easily slapping away attacks from the kobolds with claw and tooth.

Zaichus's two swords glowed with the power of the tempest, his eyes flashed a bright white.

 **[Skill Learned - Storm Charge]**

 **[Skill Unlearned - Charge]**

 **[Stormstrike 5 Activated]**

With a pincer monuever Zaichus slammed both his swords into the Goliath's back making him scream out in pain, and then a second wave of lightning hit him from the charge, and finally a massive cyclone swept up around the Warrior.

 **[Windfury Actived]**

Two massive gashes formed in the Goliath's back, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward.

 **[Arguntis Hargrr'inn has been knocked unconscious]**

Jesus!

He was still alive after all that!?

An arrow shooting past his head drew him back into the real world, Zaichus rushed another Kobold with his head low and his swords at the ready.

 **[Storm Charge Activated]**

 **[Storm Strike 5 Activate]**

Kobolds kept pouring out of the woodwork to avenge their comrades, if it was a game Zaichus would say it was a bug with the mob-spawns but this was ridiculous.

He parried a downward strike from one kobold footman and slashed it across the chest with **Lava Lash** making it burn to ashes, kicking another in the shin making it cry out, he cleaved it through the collar to the chest sliding his blade back out to slam the pommel into another kobold's stomach, before headbutting it.

 **[You have leveled up]**

Scud bellowed a roar so powerful it knocked the kobolds on their arses, his body covered in a brilliant shroud of green-blue lightning, spikes jutting out of his back as his fur stood on end, rearing up on his back legs and slamming down he released a wave of lightning into four more kobolds.

 **[Your Pet has leveled up]**

Zaichus threw a Frost Shock at one of the archers, making it turn into a koboldcicle before casting Lightning Shield.

A swarm of electricity coated his body, running forward he leapt into the air and took two arrows for his efforts, though still followed through and stuck the two archers like pigs, the Lightning Shield zapping them as he did.

 **[Windfury Activated]**

 **[You have leveled up]**

A great cyclone formed around him for a moment and the kobolds were reduced to chunks.

Spinning on his axis, Scud surged forward to slam his paw into a footman, a great quake of lightning followed, before doing it again, this time a massive wave of lightning fired six more poor sods.

… **.**

A few minutes turned into hours, the only reason he didn't collapse with exhaustion was because Scud kept using his howl buff to re-energise him.

He did gain several cuts across his body and was all but dead on his feet when it seemed to end.

Lethargically he staked a kobold footman through the gut with his swords, slick with blood, much like the rest of him.

His left eye was forced shut by a deep cut across his face, down from his hairline to his jaw.

Scud lay down behind him with a huff, the fulgurbugs that had been buzzing angrily at being disturbed for so long slowly started to calm down.

Zaichus collapsed, swords still in his hands and passed out immediately against the warm side of his companion, eyes closed in seconds as his strained body cried in misery.

 **[Due to killing so many monsters without resting, you have gained an experience bonus!]**

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **Warrior 8 - 50 Max!**

 **Str 102 - 206**

 **Dex 90 - 130**

 **Con 108 - 182**

 **Wis 178 - 193**

 **Int 75 - 91**

 **Cha 103 - 147**

 **[Heroic Strike 5 - Learned]**

 **[Stormcharge 5 - Learned]**

 **[Heroic Leap 3 - Learned]**

 **[Heavy Armour Master - Learned]**

 **[Titan's Grip - Learned]**

 **[You have Maxed Out this Job Please Select Another]**

 **[Species Evolution Prerequisite Met]**

 **[Highborne Human (Variant) - ?; requires One Magical Job Maxed, One Martial Job Maxed]**

 **[Blessing of the Thunder God Received]**

 **[Ancestry Altered!]**

 **[Elven Bloodline - Thunder Elven Lord Bloodline]**

 **[All Stats Increased by 10.]**

 **[Produce Lightning 5 - Learned]**

 **[Thunder Lord's Gaze - Learned]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A lot went down, to be fair the Kobold 'bug' was directly because I was playing something during the writing of this and shit would just** _ **Not. Stop. spawning.**_

 **Besides it was a little amusing.**

Zaichus Alexandros

Highborne Human (Variant)

Shaman (Enhancement) Max

Warrior Max Current

Ranger 0

Fey Priest 0

Sorcerer 0

Elemental Fighter 0

Beastmaster 0

Apprentice Mage 0

Druid 0

 **186 cm tall**

 **19 years apparent**

 **Str 216**

 **Dex 140**

 **Con 192**

 **Wis 203**

 **Int 101**

 **Cha 157**

 **Stuff like this won't happen often, but considering how easy Jobs are to level up in most games I don't feel too bad.**

 **That side, these are basic versions of those jobs - note that they stop at 50 - so to get the really good shit, you gotta take advanced classes.**

 _ **Raxychaz**_


	4. Chapter 4

Zaichus awoke with a groan, immediately smelling the scent of dead things and dried blood, almost retching he shakily stood up, feeling substantially better than the day before.

He threw off his armour and sunk into the small, stagnant lake that he been tended to by the shaman, the spirits of water within were languid and tired, from lack of movement in the water itself.

Using the spirits of wind he spun the pool into a gentle whirlpool, energising the spirits within, amused he dunked his head in, the spirits of water immediately swarming him to remove the gunk of the day from him.

Being cleaned by spirits was a really weird sensation, and having air spirits make bubbles around one's head even more so.

He emerged from the water and took a deep, calming breath, feeling lighter than before, without all that crap on him.

Looking down he saw his reflection and blinked several times.

His previously green eyes held a near-constant glow to them, and his pupils slit like a cats, though the left was was more a faded teal than actual green.

His hair had several streaming brushes of dark green within it, and a pair of short horns jutted out of his head.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Due to your nebulous ancestry, your Blessing of the Thunder God has altered your body.]**

 **[Bloodline - Highborne Thunderlord Human (Variant)]**

 **[Thunderlord - Job Unlocked]**

 **[Heroic Thunderlord - Job Discovered]**

 **[Heroic Thunderlord requires Max Rank in Thunderlord and Great Weapon Fighting to Unlock.]**

 _Well now I have a goal, that's cool._

Zaichus was pleased with himself to be honest, he left the pool, and looked at himself for a moment, before looking at the spirits stuck within, frowning he stuck his hand in and made a sort of 'come on' gesture.

He didn't know if it'd do anything but they rushed into his flesh.

 **[Hydrokinesis - Unlocked]**

 **[Produce Water 5 - Learned]**

 **[Thunderlord Job has mutated into Stormlord]**

 **[Heroic Thunderlord Job has Mutated into Heroic Stormlord]**

 **[Alter Weather (Create Rain) - Learned]**

 **[Alter Weather (Create Storm) - Learned]**

 _Fuck me drunk I was just trying to be nice!_

Looking at his hand he could see the three dozen or so sprites of blue rushing around beneath his skin.

Sighing Zaichus re-dressed himself and loaded up the corpse of Arguntis onto Scud. Hopping into his saddle he clicked his tongue, urging the beast on, with a slight job Scud left the camp behind.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Your Weapon(s) Are Ready for Evolution]**

 **[Would you like to evolve your Organic Katana(s)]**

 **[Organic Katana(s) have evolved into Storm Seer(s) (Unique)]**

 **[Storm Seer(s): A pale blue katana capable of channeling the power of the storm, each attack first splashes the target with high-pressure water, before releasing a jolt of lightning.]**

 _Vague bloodline for the win!_

He almost turned Scud around to collect more of those weapons but figured spreading himself thin - time wise at least - across several weapons to see what he'd get each time they leveled up, would be more a hindrance that a help.

 _Job Change, Stormlord_.

 **[Your Job has changed from Warrior to Stormlord]**

 **[Summon Stormlords Armour - Learned]**

 **[Stormlords Fury (Passive) - Learned]**

 **[Stormlord's fury increases Accuracy, Critical Strike Chance, and Critical Damage when poor weather.]**

Probably something similar to the Bound Armour from early Elder Scrolls games, noice.

* * *

 **Duiran Adventurers Guild**

Zaich slid off Scud's Saddle, and pulled out a kobold arm he'd stuffed into his bag of holding for the giant beast to chew on, "We'll get some food after I put this in, eh?"

Scud huffed affirmatively, pleased with the idea.

Pulling Agruntis off and throwing him over his shoulder Zaich walked into the guild hall and rang the bell at the counter.

Adam appeared as though from thin air, Zaich flashed his badge and threw the goliath onto the floor, "Here to collect the bounty on this fella."

Adam adjusted his glasses and accepted the bounty slip, smiling the smaller human said, "Marvelously done for your first task, Mr. Alexandros."

Zaichus just nodded, though internally feeling smug about complete a Silver Tier Mission, if only to rub it in the horned woman's face.

"I'll go fetch your payment." Adam disappeared into a back room.

"Still alive then newbie… eh? What happened to your head?" Zaich rolled his eyes, turning to the horned woman who looked at him puzzled, before a grin grew on her face.

"Ah! You were a Dragonewt all along!" She grinned brightly.

"No." Zaich dismissed immediately, "Got a blessing."

She grimaced, something about that upset her more than reasonable, "A blessing, eh? Hm. Good for you, I guess…" Her eyes fell down to the corpse on the table.

"Wait so you- you finished that bounty alone!?"

Zaichus looked up to the ceiling for a moment, awaiting the Thunder God's smiting prowess to banish this wench.

It did not come.

"Look I'm usually a non-confrontational kind of person but is this just a thing you do? Bother people who clearly want nothing to do with you?" Zaichus asked with a pointed stare, making her look like someone smacked her with a fish.

"If you're under the impression I've been quiet because I'm 'shy' or something, I haven't. I genuinely have no interest speaking with you, please leave me alone."

She opened her mouth only for him to lean forward and put up his hand, "Shh~ no talking, only leaving." He made a shooing motion and gestured her away.

"Bye-bye, now. Bye-bye."

Blessedly, she did.

Zaichus leant against the counter and waited a few more moments for Adam to come back with a sack of coins, "Your pay, Mr. Alexadros. I hope to see you in the future."

Taking the bag and stashing it into his Bag of Holding, Zaichus gave him a nod in thanks. Swinging past the board again he figured it'd be best to get a new quest before leaving.

 _Monster Extermination_

 _Sightings of Giant Spiders in the caves east of Duiran._

 _Extermination required, 10 gold for each confirmed kill._

 _Silver Tier Quest_

He grabbed that one and decided on a few others in that direction.

 _Collection Quest_

 _Alchemist Hulio Zjun requests three bundles of Briar Root._

 _Located in the eastern caves of Duiran._

 _Bronze Tier Quest_

Well that would explain the first quest.

 _Reclamation Quest_

 _An outpost to the north has been overrun by renegades._

 _Eliminate the bandits and release a flair found in the outpost tower to alert the guard of its security._

 _Silver Tier Quest_

Grabbing all three he figured he'd take a swing up north and then loop back into the caves before entering town again.

"Hey, mind if I bother you for a minute?" A voice asked, Zaichus turned and looked down to see a trio of young adventurers.

One was male, he wore a simple suit of armour with a metal shoulder-guard and gloves, the rest being basic leather, he had fair skin and wheat-blond hair.

Another being female, dressed in clerical robes with a heavy mace and a shield, she had a placid expression on her face and bore a religious symbol around her neck, her hair was black as ink and her eyes were a warm honey brown.

The last being an androgynous looking person with hard to place features, a rogue from the looks of it, with two daggers on their hip and dark leathers, a hood and mask - though not up at that time - with short red hair and bright blue eyes, a few freckles across their cheeks.

"My friends and I are Bronze adventurers as well, we noticed your badge and thought you'd want to team up for a quest or two." The young man asked, looking a little nervous.

To be fair, Zaichus was a head and a half taller than the guy, and at least a foot or so wider.

The scar probably didn't help.

Zaichus looked away for a moment and thought about it, he'd only fought one proper sentient and that went to well because of his bullshit Stormstrike + Windfury + Storm Charge combo, perhaps having a few extra eyes would help out if the bandits had traps.

Then again, Bronze Tier women made him think back to that cave.

"Are you prepared for anything?" Zaichus asked curiously, getting a confused look from the male.

"Goblins actively kidnap female adventurers, and butcher males. Bandits are human and just as likely to do so, are you prepared for the worst?" The young man looked a little sickly but nodded.

Though the one to answer was the rogue, "Both Felicia and I carry poisons on us if the worst were to happen."

Ah, female then.

Felicia, the cleric, gave a small frown, "Though one would hope they're unneeded."

Zaichus agreed, "Indeed… well I've got these if you want to join in. I'm Zaichus Alexandros, Stormlord job."

They looked surprised at that, though given the half-thunderlord in the corner probably not so surprising.

"Mikael Iron, I'm a Fighter." Mikael accented this by strapping a buckler to his off-hand wrist and gesturing to his longsword.

"Felicia, I'm a Cleric of Life." The dark haired woman said, a small smile on her face.

"Aria Ivy, Rogue." Greeted the redhead.

"Pleasure." They all exchanged handshakes and Mikael finished looking over the quests. "I figured I'd start with the outpost north and then on my way back swing east."

"That works, do you have a mount?" Mikael asked curiously, Zaichus grinned and gestured outside to the giant Thunderlord Wolf.

The three Bronze Tiers paled at the sight of the giant beast.

"His name is Scud." Zaich said with a chuckle, "He's a big softie."

"What in the name of the gods is that?" Felicia asked, bewildered.

"A Thunderlord Wolf, he evolved from a normal… giant timber wolf." Zaichus informed with a grin on his face, Scud huffed questioningly at him.

"They're coming with us." Scud leant on each forepaw for a moment in thought before nodding.

"I promised him food before we headed off, is the guild's food decent or should we go elsewhere?" Zaichus asked his new group.

Mikael pondered for a moment, "The guild is cheap, and decent. I'd suggest it over a restaurant."

* * *

 **Northshire Outpost Outskirts**

The outpost consisted of three small houses to fill act as barracks, an open air mess tent for feeding the inhabitants, and a tower made of wood.

The whole thing was surrounded by a fence of sharped wooden stakes, about two metres tall.

Something that Zaichus noticed was that even with this fact, he was taller than the fucking wall, so he had to crouch down to avoid his horns poking over, alerting the brigands.

The plan was simple, much like his attack on Agruntis, Scud would approach the front and draw attention, going full ham, befitting a creature made of thunder and rage.

While this happened Zaichus would put down Totems to act as back-up for the creature, whilst Felicia stayed nearby but out of sight, to heal him.

Aria and Mikael would follow Zaichus through the opposite side of the camp, killing anyone they could from behind in a simple, but effective, pincer maneuver.

The ear-splitting howl alerted them to Scud starting his assault.

With a whisper he commanded the skies and felt the effects almost immediately.

 **[Alter Weather (Storm) Activated]**

 **[Stormlord's Fury Activated]**

"Felicia, if you need us, use your Light spell." Zaich instructed as he led the other two away, the black haired woman nodded severely, brandishing her mace and shield.

Quickly running around the corner and towards the northern exit - Scud attacking the southern entrance - Zaichus peered over and saw two men with bows standing atop the tower, quickly he pulled out his bow from his B.o.H and drew it taunt.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Critical Strike]**

A bullshit way to score a headshot if ever there was one, firing the second shot he removed the two men from the equation.

Aria and Mikael rushed forward, all but jumping behind one of the houses for cover, Aria looked through the window to see a man getting his armour on and pulled down her mask, putting a blowpipe to her lips and shooting him in the neck.

The man fell down like a puppet without strings in seconds.

Mikael kicked the door in and slashed another man across the throat with his longsword, whilst parrying a strike from a man with a shortspear.

Aria used her blowpipe again and caught this man in the eye, giving him a little agony before horrific death.

Doing a quick check for any other brigands Mikael turned to Aria and nodded, "Clear."

Aria gave a silent thumbs up and slipped down the side of the house, two men came out in a rush to meet Scud head on, she threw her daggers, a sleek glinting in the air following the motion, as the men cried out in agony she pulled back.

Thing wires were tied into the pommel of the daggers, forcing them back into her hands.

A small mechanism on her belt rewound the wires so they didn't get in her way.

Zaichus ran directly through the centre of the outpost towards the backs of the brigands attacking his mount, ripping his Storm Seers free from their sheaths as lightning began to spark around him.

 **[Storm Charge Activated]**

 **[Stormstrike 5 Activated]**

Two grown men were bisected as Zaichus cleaved through them, leaning into the momentum of his right arm he spun and managed to fire off a Frost Shock at another man, making him seize up into a large icicle.

The dirt had turned to mud as Scud crushed a greatsword wielder underfoot, the great beast roaring and rearing up as several globes of lightning shot out and acted like heat seeking missiles.

As this happened Zaichus used the frictionless mud to slide beside a man and hew off his left leg, coating both the Stormlord and the ground in blood.

The man screamed in agony, only for Scud to charged him, goring the poor bastard with his horns and slamming him into another man, and then a wall.

Zaichus spun in the mud and staked his blades into the ground, summoning a Flametongue Totem to cover him whilst he activated his Lightning Shield.

Sparks flashed across his body, and as he stood up he towered menacingly over the heads of three, pant-shittingly scared brigands, who dropped their weapons and held up their hands.

Zaichus sneered, "No."

With a punch that could bend steel the Stormlord sunk his arm into the chest of one of the men, and headbutt enough with enough power behind it to crush his skull, lifting the one he'd staked he cast Earth Shock, shattering the ribcage of the final man.

Zaichus pulled the brigand off his arm and flicked his wrist a few times to get the blood off.

Rain kept pouring down as the sky flashed with lightning, he stared unflinchingly at the corpses of his fellow man.

"Area clear." Mikael said over the squall, "Felicia, come inside or you'll catch a cold!"

"Uh-yes, of course!" The Life cleric said, hastily getting out of her hiding spot and into the house.

Scud smoothly prowled his way across the muddy ground like a majestic green and gold stallion, bumping his head against his human's shoulder the massive beast was rewarded with a hand rubbing his chin.

 **[You have Leveled Up]**

 **Stormlord 1 - 12**

 **Str 216 -230**

 **Dex 140 - 154**

 **Con 192 - 200**

 **Wis 203 - 209**

 **Int 101 - 111**

 **Cha 157 - 170**

 **[Summon Stormlords Armour 2 - Learned]**

 **[Summon Minor Elementals (Water/Lightning)]**

Zaichus took a deep breath through his nose as he nodded to himself and climbed up the guard tower, kicking the bodies out of it barely listening to the wet _splat_ of mud and blood as they fell to the ground.

Grabbing one of the flare canisters he used a spark from Produce Flame to ignite the base, tossing it out and watching it fly into the sky, piercing the clouds and releasing a brilliant red flash.

"I used to be such a people person." Said the Highborne Thunderlord to himself, in a moment of reflection.

"Why don't I feel the need to be around others anymore?" He asked himself, at times he needed solitude to sort his thoughts but more often than not he liked to be around people.

In this world it almost seemed, against instinct to be around others, chumming it up with the plebs.

"Suppose it's the new biology." He mused, leaning over the railing and listening to the pitter patter of rain.

"If Highborne were social, they wouldn't be so rare… or at least rare enough to be of note." He rubbed his chin for a moment.

"One does get distracted by the grind, I suppose. Looking at numbers slowly rise so I can use my numbers to beat other peoples numbers… though I doubt they can see them as well as I. What with **[Insight]** and all." A small grin tugged at his lips.

The quiet trill of rainfall against a wooden roof was oddly soothing, the spirits within his hand bubbled to the surface of his skin, pulling off his glove he held his hand out, the spirits bounced like excited children, rain summoned not only through magic, but by magic bestowed upon a mortal by a god.

 _That_ magic, that intrinsic magical signature would forever be burnt into his body, and the spirits within craved it, each blue spirit turned a deep azure. Feeding off the magical energy provided by the rains.

Zaichus sighed in content.

Sure, he may have many questions, but he required information to answer those.

' _I'll find you Parabellum. If it kills me._ ' He thought, a grimace marring his face as he stared out into the middle-distance.

' _As soon as I find the elves…_ '

 **End.**

 **A wee bit shorter but I still think quite alright.**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 **If you have questions a review generally works because then they become FAQ answers instead of me having to repeat something over and over.**

 **Zaichus Alexandros**

 **Str 230**

 **Dex 154**

 **Con 200**

 **Wis 209**

 **Int 111**

 **Cha 170**

 **Raxychaz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So spoilers, the Stormlord Armour get's used this chapter, if you want a precise image it looks like the Azure Starlord set from Monster Hunter World, good set, nice skills.**

 **I love the response, and enjoy reading your reviews, appreciate it lads.**

 **Sorry it took a bit but I've been busy doin' stuff.**

 **Start.**

Zaichus sat contently on his mount's saddle, alone.

Mikael, Aria and Felicia returned to Duiran with the guardsmen that came to collect the bodies of the brigands, and to collect on the bounty, Zaichus gave them the two bounties for the eastern caves and decided to go west.

Apparently there was an elven village - which to elves would be more along the lines of a small city - to the west deep in the woods, past the mountains and into the lowlands beyond, it would take a few days to be sure, but he'd rather get on top of the issue that Parabellum presented sooner rather than later.

The roads were generally devoid of much entertainment, aside from the occasionally grazing fluffy looking rhino creatures, and various deers.

Some were Coral horned, others had ruby horns.

Zaichus really didn't feel any need to murder them for exp as that would just take up even more of his time.

The Alkin Mountains were the first gate in his journey he'd have to overcome, massive, towering spires of stone rising up across the continent, snow capped and nearly impossible to see the tops of.

Thick cloud cover combined with sheer height saw to that.

Several tunnels and caves were carved to allow access but the problem lied with the fact that some led to nowhere and others put you right back where you started.

Because whenever there is convenience there are dickheads to ruin it.

Though the problem would be nullified by using the Spirits of Wind and Earth to guide them through, Zaichus still decided to camp outside of the caves before journeying through, if only to make the 'light at the end of the tunnel' actually useful.

* * *

 **Alkin Mountain Pass**

The Spirits sped up the process substantially, the only downside of course, being that the cave was _filled_ the bats.

Seven Coloured Bats, something he remembered acutely as being one of the doors to Vampirism that probably was why Dhammi existed in the way she ended up.

Casting Lightning Shield, he was greatly amused that every few seconds one of the bats would swoop down and fry itself.

Much like flies rushing towards a bug zapper.

Though he did make Scud walk at a much slower pace so he could passively farm exp for what felt like hours, going through what had to be at _least_ seven hundred or so bats, it was bloody ridiculous how those things kept coming.

He stashed several dozen into his pack and ate a few as they marched through, fried bat didn't taste completely terrible.

By the time he'd finally left the cave he felt energy bouncing beneath his flesh, like a dam waiting to burst, as he looked over the lowlands plains of the upper Alkin region.

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **Stormlord 12 - 49**

 **Str 230 - 308**

 **Dex 154 - 206**

 **Con 200 - 235**

 **Wis 209 - 223**

 **Int 111 - 129**

 **Cha 170 - 205**

 **[Summon Stormlord's Armour 2 - Learned]**

 **[Summon Elemental (Water/Lightning) - Learned]**

 **[Vampirism Skills Added due to mass exposure]**

 **[Blood Control - Learned]**

 **[Blood Control; An Active buff that increases physical strength and melee damage. Can also be used for drawn ranged weapons, such as bows.]**

 **[Drain Life (Passive) - Learned]**

 **[Drain Life (Passive); Melee hits that draw blood regenerate health equal to half of the damage done.]**

 **[Your pet has leveled up]**

 **Thunderlord Wolf 6 - 36**

 **[Requirements for Existence Evolution into ?; 1293/100 Kills, Pure Luck Gold.]**

 **[Requirements for Existence Evolution into ?; 1293/150 Kills, Pure Dragon's Blood]**

He idled on the Stormlord's Armour spell, seeing it only rose to rank two. Though given the Heroic tag on the other version of that job, he assumed it would be a continuous thing.

He'd have to pick up a great weapon sooner or later, so that he could make actual use of it.

* * *

 **Lowland Plains; Northern Alk**

Spread across the lands like great brush strokes of the gods were rolling plains and hills, trees were sparse but noticeable for their sheer size, from where he was Zaichus could spot several creatures grazing contentedly.

Eagles soared above, gazing into the fields for prey, snakes wriggled through the grasses to avoid notice and small lizards did weird, small lizard things.

Zaichus spread his senses into the wind, trying to find anything that could be considered sentient, the spirits spread like wildfire into the winds, filling the air with a slight green hue.

A wave of spirits lapsed against the area, with a scope Zaichus could scarcely comprehend.

To his direct south, there was a band of creatures, probably kobolds, near a rushing waterfall, within were lizardmen, laying in wait.

Zaichus knew there was more out there but at that moment he didn't want to rush into something that could end in his death, so he figured he'd spend more time gaining power than rushing into a fight.

Cracking the reigns he ordered Scud south, leaning into the saddle he took his hands off and pulled out his bow.

Firing off shots at whatever he saw and activating **Blood Control** to bolster said shots, the first shot tore right through a Ruby Deer's chest, ripping the poor creature apart.

 **[Organic Bow 10/25]**

Several wolves rushed out of the woods towards the dead dear, each having ebony coloured fur that had a similar metallic glint to Scud in his Giant Wolf form.

Loading three arrows and using the ultimate life hack, **[Insight]** he fired the shots, each piercing a wolf in the side and one getting another on the way through.

 **[Organic Bow 14/25]**

 **[Skill Unlocked - Triplet Shot]**

He cracked a wide grin at that, once again thanking the gods for his new genetics, **[Insight]** was without a doubt the most broken skill he'd ever seen, and really only was limited to creative interpretation.

The forest started to thicken up a little so his range was limited, clicking his tongue at Scud for the beast to slow to a trot he kept his eyes peeled.

Drawing a shot he released a breath as it fired off and careened into a four winged bird.

 **[Organic Bow 15/25]**

Several horned rabbits ran at the sight of Scud who chased after them against Zaichus' wishes, if he could see the joy on his massive mounts face he'd have laughed himself silly.

Grabbing two more arrows he nailed three more rabbits, nailing them to trees. Scud slowed and Zaichus got off his mount, slipping onto the ground to pull the dead beasts of the ammunition so his big pet could feed.

Scud barked with delight and tore the little beasts apart in moments, horns and all.

Zaichus chuckled and pat the big goodboy's leg, taking off towards the west, towards the waterfall he'd 'spotted'.

There were indeed Kobolds there, filling waterskins and looking alert, LIzardmen flew out of the water in moments axes and crude swords at the ready, the Kobolds were led by a Footmen and he slashed one of the ambushers across the face with his sword.

The other Kobolds rapidly set up a defensive line, Zaichus drew his shots and fired off, piercing through a Kobold to hit a lizardman, the creatures were struck with terror at being pincered in such a manner, though had no means of escape.

As he kept firing Zaichus grinned as his bow met its quota.

Flashing in his hands the longbow shifted into a perfect crescent of dark iron wrought in beautiful silver filigree, a black wrapped grip with a small notch to rest arrows on, this time when he fired it trailed streams of dark blue magic with each shot, tearing through the mundane targets like blades of grass.

 **[Stormrider's Bow; Piercing Shots that do true damage to armoured foes, and 1.5X damage to unarmoured ones.]**

With a quick swap of weapons he pulled out his spear and waded into battle, there were still a dozen or so combatants to be had, with a leap he slashed the broad-headed spear through one lizard man and slammed the butt of the weapon into a Kobolds throat, making it gag.

With a twist he spun on his heel and carved through several other creatures, a quick blast of wind following the action as his **Windfury** proc'd.

Zaichus grinned widely as the beastmen turned on him, a lizard man rushed through the shallows and slashed at him while a Kobold fired off an arrow, leaning back he avoided the slash and rolled backwards to avoid the shot, bouncing back up he staked the spear through the creatures gut, before running at the now terrified Kobold.

The archer dropped his weapon and tried to run, only for another Kobold to cut him down before he could flee, barking something at his peers before rallying them.

It was the footman, clearly he didn't like cowards.

Zaichus jumped up, higher than ever with **Blood Control** active and threw the lizardman to get a few more precious seconds of air time, the shame of using a two handed weapon was that he couldn't use Stormstrike, but he had other options.

Fire ignited on the weapon as Zaichus came back down, greeted with several blades in his side as the Kobolds - seemingly having dealt with jumpers before - met him the second he touched the ground, a wave of bright flame and lava flared out of the spear head at it hit one of the soldiers heads.

Zaichus grunted at the blades in his ribs but ignored it in favour of swinging his spear in an arc and decapitating the leader, fortune smiled on him as **Windfury** picked up around him, blowing those surrounding him into the water, dying it a nice red.

With a heavy, gusty gasp he used a few **Healing Wave** 's on himself to mend the damage, though he grimaced when his top layer of armour just fell of from the damage, bloody kobolds and their aesthetically pleasing but useless armour.

The waterfall was stained red and green with blood from the kobolds and lizardmen, on a whim Zaichus held out a hand and used **Blood Control** , surely it did what the label said, not just a physical buff.

The blood leapt from the waters and formed a ball of viscous liquid hovering a few inches away from Zaichu's palm, it constantly swirled and shifted, with a shrug Zaichus used **Combine** with the blood and his spear, because he had plenty more to test it on now that he'd butchered a few dozen kobolds.

 **[Spear of the Baron; A spear forged from the blood of one's enemies, upon activated emits a fear aura that requires substantial power to resist, creatures afflicted with Fear, are forced to flee to a safe distance.]**

How fun!

Zaichuis stashed his bow and spear into his bag of holding, dismissing the notification that he'd reached his max level in Stormlord and needed to change classes again.

Sitting down and thinking for a moment he looked skyward.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just relaxing - probably only a few minutes - but it felt like a while, and it was a good way to replenish his mind. The spirits of water revitalised him when near bodies of water such as the falls he sat at.

A few whispers from the spirits told him there was a cave behind it, probably where the lizardmen made their home.

On a whim he collected a few of the discarded swords and lay them together, his speer having given him an idea.

Using **Insight** in conjunction with **Combine** and with a helping hand from the spirits of water he channeled his own power into the pile of organic swords, with a slow release of breath he opened his eyes to see a much longer, broader katana sitting before him, it was about a foot from the blunt back to the edge and gleamed a soft silver.

 **[Organic Broad Katana; A weapon made from the cells of a kobold in conjunction with primal spirits, that grows as it's used 0/45]**

 **[Insight]**

 **[This weapon is a great weapon of unique build.]**

 **[Great Weapon Fighting; Unlocked by maxing proficiency with great weapons.]**

 **[Great Weapon Proficiency; 15/500]**

Gods, how ridiculously useful.

All humans started with base skills, such as **Combine** , **Hunting** , and **Cooking**. A few others - depending on their birth - had jobs like **Farmer** , for example. As a Highborne Human, he was gifted with advanced versions of these skills.

 **Combine** for instance, was the most basic form of **Alchemy** , as it was literally smacking things together and seeing what happened, and whilst he didn't have the **Alchemist** job unlocked, he did have **Highborne Alchemist** as a background trait.

So his **Combine** skill could do things nigh impossible to accomplish by normal means, and with the spirits living in his arm and the **Blessing of the Thunder God** on his side he had that much more leeway with how he could interpret his 'rules'.

Hefting the weapon onto his back he put both his Storm Seers into his bag, along with his bow, he wanted to focus on this weapon now and avoid relying on his others.

Wading through the waterfall, he shook off his horned head to avoid his wet hair getting in his eyes, with a smile he greeted the interior of the lizardman cave.

Spirits of air rushed behind him, forward into the cave, giving him a full view of what lay within.

He actually paled somewhat, there were hundreds of lizardmen within, the cave stretching for nearly a kilometre, winding and twisting in various ways, just how prolific were these creatures?!

Wisdom was the better part of valor but there was something that burned in his chest to take the challenge anyway, regardless of the danger.

He didn't really have much in the way of wide area attacks, and he had no idea what kind of traps they'd put together, if any.

Sighing he shook his head, he'd return another day with back up, it was pointless to risk his head one some foolish quest to maximise his numbers to beat other peoples numbers.

Stepping back out of the waterfall and out of the lake therein, he got back onto shore, spirits rushing about him to pull the water from his clothes and hair, though he was only in a chain shirt and basic leather gear, now that the kobolds had torn his previous chestpiece to shreds.

Thinking for a moment he came to an idea that was crazy enough to work, though required a good bit of sneaking.

Calling on the spirits of earth he used their eyes to find a massive structure of winding hallways and worked rocks, with a nod he found it.

Velvet's Tomb.

A wide grin grew on his face, sparks jumping between his horns as he imagined robbing the beast of its greatest weapon.

The indestructible arm Airgeatlamh, capable of not only tanking any attacks, but piercing through any armour, it was without a doubt, the most _broken_ piece of equipment.

With a sharp whistle, Scud came padding out of the woods and leant down for Zaichus to climb up.

… **.**

Finding Rou's cave was easy, with the spirits acting as his eyes, finding the entrance to Velvet's tomb was just a matter of using the position of the mines and the direction they'd dub in the manga as reference.

The entrance was a massive white stone door with a faux seal on it, in reality it was little more than a circular slab of granite, as the old man Velvet couldn't sustain the magic in death.

The only issue he'd encounter was Returner, the Carbuncle familiar of the dead archwizard.

Though given a group of slack jawed retards could damage the creature he had no doubt he'd rip it apart.

Moving the door wasn't nearly as bad as he'd assumed, Zaichus and Scud managed to roll it rather easily, the inside immediately lit with torches lighting the walls, a smooth white stone floor, ceiling and walls.

Velvet must've liked the traditional look.

There was a creaking noise as immediately a flash of light filled the halls, in that flash it went from barren to filled with skeleton warriors.

Zaichus and Scud were separated by a wall of bones and ramshackle swords, with a growl the massive beast released a wave of electricity that blew several of the creatures into the walls, shattering their bones with the force of the blow.

Pulling his sword off his back - sheath and all - Zaichus swung in a large arc, cracking through bone and ancient armour as he did, as the swing ended he thrust a hand forward and released a billowing **Frost Shock** into the crowd, freezing several before slamming his shoulder into them and swinging again with the momentum.

As he swung and hewed half a dozen skeletons he was treated to a reciprocation of the gesture, dozens of almost-sharp swords scraped at his skin, a few gashed through his armour and another scuffed his jaw.

A burning sensation built up in his chest as his eyes flashed.

With another cleave a massive **Windfury** sprung up around him, clearing a few metres of spaces, with a flick of his wrist he cast **Summon Minor Elementals** 6 mephits formed in the air, small imp sized - and shaped - elementals that could perform minor manipulations of their element but acted as more of a pest.

Mephits were good to add numbers, but useless for little else, though with these being Water Mephits he had a little plan for when they died.

The mephits did as mentally commanded and started to flit about the room, drawing the attention of the unintelligent skeletons, Zaichus rushed forward carving a path through the skeletons towards the one bearing a staff, with an overhead swing of the sheathed sword he reduced it to chips, the rest quickly followed.

 **[Greatsword Proficiency 57/500]**

Carrying his great weapon by the sheath he pressed on, spotting a small figure ducking around the corner he commanded his mephits forward, the rushed through the hallways, setting off several traps, some reduced to puddles on the ground by a single making it around the corner.

He heard a squeak of surprise from the tiny creature before it too was reduced to a puddle.

With a wave of his free hand he concentrated on the puddles and cast **Summon Elementals** of the six puddles three larger water elementals rose up, looking like serpentine squalls barely holding together as their flesh was rushing waters instead of static 'flesh', like the mephits.

These elementals would serve better than the mephits, able to 'consume' targets and bludgeon them to death within their constantly shifting bodies.

Scud padded behind his master, towering ominously behind the horned man as they continued through the sleek hallways of Velvet's Tomb.

* * *

Navigating was easy, given how many spirits lived within the walls of the place, he thanked the gods for the foresight he'd had to go with Shaman for his first class and smiled upon seeing the entrance to the treasury.

Though it was sooner ripped away from him as four dozen minotaurs appeared around him, six on each side, substantially stronger beasts than mere skeletons, a flash of gold caught his eye and Returner was revealed to be floating above the beasts to his back, with a frown he unsheathed his greatsword and dropped the sheath on the ground.

" _Trespassers will be dealt with!_ " Returner screeched, looking furious that her master's tomb had been sullied by the unwelcome.

Scud growled lowly, a glint of hunger in his eyes as seeing the bipedal cow-men, licking his chops the massive beast leapt at one and tore its throat out with little effort, though he was rewarded with two others slashing at him with their axes.

The water elementals kept one side busy whilst Zaichus moved to assist his pet, rushing under a swing and slicing across a minotaurs stomach, getting a groan of pain as its belly was opened.

Zaichus has to skid to a stop to avoid another, overhead swing, and activated **Lightning Shield** to gain some breathing room before jumping back.

Slamming his sword into the ground all the electricity in his body flashed as his form was coated in lightning, blinding the minotaurs.

 **[Stormlord's Armour Activated]**

A resplendent suit of armour, reminiscent of a samurai's, formed around the Stormlord, armour stained dark blue like the sea depths, with arcing golden filigree ornamenting the greaves, gloves and helmet, a jacket of fine silk covered the torso armour and a second pair of horns - though these being antlers - rose from the crown of the helm.

 **[Recovery Up - Activated]**

 **[Critical Boost - Activated]**

 **[Stormlord Mastery - Activated]**

 **[Stormlord Mastery; the critical rate of Lightning and Water based attacks is increased threefold.]**

With a booming howl the Stormlord shot forward, faster than he'd been before, and leapt atop a minotaur's head, with a swing he cleaved it clear off and shot down towards one attacking Scud, crackling lightning around him like the raging tempest itself.

His shoulder struck the creature and burst with electricity, forcing it to stumble and fall onto its side, Zaichus flashed out a hand and released a **Frost Shock** at it's head, freezing it solid.

Scud knocked one of his attackers off and gored it in the throat with his horns, before releasing a burst of stored electricity, frying it.

The water elementals were cut down and the other minotaurs formed a charging line, barreling down towards Zaichus and his pet.

Throwing down a **Totem of Binding** Zaichus had a moment to enjoy the creatures stumbling before Scud leapt into the air, flipped, and slammed - back first - onto two in the centre, another wave of lightning leaving the beast as it did so.

Zaichus ran towards the downed creatures and slid into a spinning slash, cleaving bone, flesh and muscle, whatever his blade touched was immediately fried with built up electricity.

 **[Organic Broad Katana has Evolved into Thunder Blade]**

The sword itself had widened substantially, and more accurately looked like a slab of sharpened iron wrapped in dark yellow leather, it sparked menacingly in the Stormlord's grasp.

The minotaurs all turned to black dust after the last one fell, and before he could even move, Scud leapt into the air and tore Returner in half, devouring the small clay(?) idol out of sheer spite.

The door to the treasury of the tomb fell open, the final safeguards failing, the entire tomb was filled with a flash of light as the torches that kept it lit burnt out.

Fulgurbugs filled the treasury, drawn to the magic within, Scud being too big, remained outside.

Zaichus approached the corpse of Velvet, sitting atop a white stone throne, surrounded by his accrued wealth and power, and spotted the silver gauntlet, pulling it off the corpse he removed his right glove and slid his hand into the glove.

A pinching sensation followed as the glove fused to his flesh, it turned from a stark silver to a dark azure colour, and remained so even after his **Summon Stormlord's Armour** wore off.

Zaichus huffed and sat down, head leaning against one of the many hollowed out slabs that acted as chests, with a single sigh he drifted off, exhausted from the days activities.

 **End.**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 _ **Raxychaz**_


	6. Chapter 6

Zaichus awoke with a crick in his neck, grunting as he rose from the floor, leaning against the stone chest he'd slept against and massaging his sore muscles.

His flesh felt the metallic touch of Airgeatlamh - Geatla for short - and smiled to himself. It was surprisingly warm, though that could be chalked up to their being flesh beneath that metal. The azure colour still looked as gorgeous as before.

The room was filled with various odds and ends, a whole shelf stuffed with ancient potions, his **Insight** was once again indispensable in its value.

One thing that caught his eye was another bag of holding, he grinned brightly and immediately stuck it under his arm as he perused through… well, _his_ new belongings.

Scud had wandered off at some point, as he no longer blocked the doorway, probably to relieve himself, or find food.

A familiar spear caught his eye the Impaling Spear - the Starving Impaler of a Thousand Thorns is _far_ too long of a name - a brilliant red spear with a dragon curled near the head, it was a good weapon to be sure and great for-

 _Crowd clearing._

 **Bingo**.

A menacing grin grew on his face as he thought of those poor lizardmen being sacrificed to the great grind, "Blessed be thy numbers, for they shall make mine larger."

Amused with himself he stuck the Impaler into his own B.o.H along with every potion within reach, several books filled the another shelf, all of them **Skill Books** that upon reading either unlocked or increased the proficiency within a skill.

Zaichus was nearly drooling at that point.

More remained, Vevlet's Robe while simple had several enchantments to increase the power of magic, regardless of school. He gently tugged it off the mummy, thankfully wrapped in bandages beneath and set the man back on his throne.

The robe had a hidden line along the chest with buttons so he could wear it as a coat over whatever armour he had, marvelous.

Though a mage the man in fact did keep a few sets of enchanted armour laying about, one of scale mail, and one of plate, though sitting aside those was a small journal, popping it open he read thusly.

" _... whilst I could not purge the demons possessing these armours completely, they have been subdued. Unless a person of weak will wore the armour it would be little more than a suit of enchanted plate, destroying the creatures felt too severe as they only acted in self-preservation. I can understand such._

 _I do hope that should anyone ever wear these suits, that they treat the creatures within with a modicum of respect, even demons aren't worth blind hatred. Perhaps I could play the old wanderer again and visit a tavern, give some young go-getters a quest to retrieve them…_

 _That does sound rather smashing, I do say._ "

Huh, possessed armour?

Interesting.

He'd shelve that idea for the moment and continued looking about, several more books lay about, though more journals and diaries than arcane tomes, Zaichus did manage to find a metric fuckton of spell scrolls, several utility spells, others spells specifically in a box labeled 'war scrolls'.

A wall of enchanted weapons sat above the war scrolls, a few impressive looking shortswords, carved with intricate runes for fire and ice, a few longswords and axes with spells bound specifically to prevent destruction, and a couple of greatswords, though they were… connected?

It was an odd sensation, they were barely longer than a bastard sword - so strictly speaking _just_ scraping into the greater weapon category - and each has rippling patterns within the blade ala valyrian steel from A Song of Ice and Fire, and seemed to hum softly as they sat in the air, near identical save for one thing.

The sword on the left had a charm attached to its coiled dragon pommel that upon inspecting with **Insight** revealed itself to be a charm to remove the weight of the weapon in question.

Pondering and scratching his chin for a moment Zaichus immediately figured out why, and the reason was strapped to his arm.

 **[Insight]**

 **[Airgeatlamh; Legendary Artifact - A magical gauntlet that takes the shape and size of the wielders preference, transfers the sensation of touch and grants extreme strength along with several other abilities. Prefers Human Users.]**

Well that explains why Rou had such a reaction to it, nearly blacking out and such, while Zaichus had a slight pinch.

 **[Armblast; Airgeatlamh transforms the upper portion of its mass into a massive crossbow-like weapon, upon command it may fire off a bolt of its own mass, destroying whatever it touches. To replenish mass, it repairs itself.]**

 **[Spellblast; Upon command any spell fired through this item will be raised to the maximum level, requires the user have ⅛ of the required mana to cast.]**

 **[Self-Evolution; Mental commands may reshape and resize Airgeatlamh. It may also reproduce its own composition to create whatever necessary to perform such. Can be sped up by feeding the arm various minerals and/or ingots]**

Armblast he'd seen, it basically made a cannon and fucked whatever it was fired at, Spellblast he'd not seen but was self-explanatory, and Self-Evolution - if memory served - was how Rou made those communication earrings.

Grabbing the paired greatswords Zaichus marveled at how light they truly felt, and had to double check they actually were greater weapons a second and third time to believe it.

Placing his Thunder Blade on the wall he slid both weapons onto his hips, being tall was such a great thing.

 **[Lion's Roar; A giesteel blade forged by Master Velvet during his later years, imbued with the power to create shockwaves upon impact with an object or person, the shockwaves only act in the direction of the swing, to prevent ones ears from exploding.]**

 **[Aestrid; A giesteel blade forged by Master Velvet during his later years, paired with Lion's Roar this weapon increases the strength of the user by a factor of two, and increases movement speed. Alone it is merely an enchanted blade.]**

Deciding to sit down and read for a while Zaichus did one more thing before doing so, he gently picked up Velvet and placed him into the sarcophagus within the room, sliding the lid over and patting it.

"Rest well, I'm sure an old man such as yourself has earned it." A little cheek from his old life had to come through, he grinned slightly and gave the coffin one more pat before grabbing the pile of books and sitting down on the throne, fully expecting to be there for a while.

* * *

 **[Job Unlocked; Mage]**

 **[Advanced Job Unlocked; Archmage - requires 50 Levels in Mage and the Ability to Cast 6th Grade Spell.]**

 **[Job Unlocked; Enchanter]**

 **[Job Unlocked; Soul Binder]**

 **[Enchanter has been assimilated into Highborne Crafting]**

 **[Job Unlocked; Spirit Sage]**

 **[Skill Maxed; Enchanting]**

 **[Skill Maxed; Tailoring]**

 **[Skill Maxed; Alchemy]**

 **[Skill Maxed; Inscription]**

 **[Hybrid Skill Maxed; Highborne Crafting]**

Zaichus finally felt the need to feed himself after hours of reading quietly in the throne room/treasury.

Grabbing one of the enchanted pitchers of water he poured several liters onto the floor and summoned four dozen Water Elementals to watch over the place, and six dozen mephits to act as eyes in the off chance the goblins mined through the walls, or those human adventurers showed up.

* * *

Sitting aside a small fire with several horned rabbits roasting Zaichus quietly enjoyed the serenity of a job well done, with Geat firmly on his arm he never had to worry about Rou - crazy cannibal that he was - getting a broken magical artefact, especially since Zaichus took them all for himself.

Maybe he should form a guild? Just to see these items in use.

 _No, trusting other humans with legendary equipment is foolish._

He'd need servants or unbreakable alliances before he even contemplated opening his bags of holding to anyone outside of himself and Scud.

Said giant beast had come back and slept under the warm sun whilst Zaichus fed himself after what felt like days of not eating.

Thinking to himself Zaichus mulled over what class to use next, as he _did_ have to level up eventually, and the last thing he needed was to stagnate.

Whatever it was would have to involve heavy armour, as he was going to use one of those possessed armour sets, probably the plate suit, if only to have some actual vocal company, he'd barely spoken since he left Alkin Village, when he thought about it.

A quiet shame upon reflection, in his previous world all he did was talk to his friends whenever he could, and yet in the new world he didn't really have anything aside from a giant beast and the solitude of grinding numbers.

 _Gods, that's upsetting._

An idea did occur to him though, as his powerful green eyes looked down at the fire.

"Those human girls with those goblins… I think by now they'd be smitten with the cannibal, but… perhaps I should go and check to see if they can't be salvaged… and then there's the elf princess who get's kidnapped…" Looking skyward his thoughts twisted and turned.

"I'll go and keep the princess safe, that locks of Rou from a potential ally in the elf king, and keeps her from being harmed by the war effort… that'll also keep the elven women that never open their eyes safe from goblin dick… Gods, it's not as bad as Overlord but it's not great to be anyone outside of Parabellum in these parts." Zaichus rumbled, rubbing his scratchy chin in thought.

He did have a few days before anything really occured, if he remembered right, so he decided to return to his new home and plan out his next move properly.

* * *

 **Zaichus' Stronghold (Previously Velvet's Tomb)**

It took two more days until the goblins managed to mine their way into Zaichus' new home, Scud had been the first to find them whilst a few mephits alerted the man himself, it was interesting seeing them all in the flesh versus through digital manga chapters.

They were still every bit as ugly as goblins usually were.

Almost at the same time as Zaichus was walking through the halls towards the intrusion through a wall, another mephit approached informing him that humans had invaded as well and were attacking his other elementals.

Zaichus grimaced and figured it best to deal with them first, so on his way past the whole he merely pat Scud and told him to watch the goblins, the one he assumed to be E looked petrified by the size of the massive Thunderlord Wolf, whilst the few other miners with her ran to collect Rou.

The same party from the manga had invaded his new sanctum, two warriors, a rogue, a mage and a priest had taken to attacking His elementals.

The Stormlord frowned and dashed forward, drawing both his greatswords with a single fluid move. With a lunge he withdrew it and slashed the sword arm of the first warrior off, and used the momentum of his charge and crash into the man with his shoulder before slashing again, this time taking off his leg.

The second warrior slashed in tandem with the rogue, Zaichus deflected the blow with his silver arm and elbowed the rogue in the throat to prevent his, with a twist of his ankle Zaichus pulled his weight and spun the massive blade he carried into the warriors stomach.

Lightning began to spill out of Zaichus' body as he did so and a familiar alert sounded in his head.

 **[Stormstrike Activated]**

In an explosion of viscera the entire top half of the warrior was reduced to chunks of meat and scrap metal, the rogue visible recoiled but couldn't get away in time as Zaichus grabbed his wrist and impaled the man on his sword.

A heavy blast of flame collided with his back making the man wince a pillar of flame spread out behind him forcing him to move to avoid burning too much, Zaichus skidded away and flung the corpse of the rogue at the wizard making him screech in terror.

Zaichus' eyes flashed dangerously as he rushed down the two spellcasters, lightning flashing around him as a towering shadow seemed to grow the closer he moved to the two men, the priest and the wizard cried out in terror as they were cut in twain.

Taking a moment to look for any other intruders, Zaichus sheathed his weapons and beckoned several mephits to dispose of the bodies.

Zaichus turned and was given sight to his massive pet being thrown down a hallway, his eyes widened as several smaller creatures came rushing out of the hole in the wall towards Scud, whilst a semi-familiar looking face.

The owner of said face had just punched Scud into a wall.

Zaichus bared his teeth and a billowing gust of steam rose between them, with a furious howl he shot forward, " _ **Stay away from my dog!**_ "

Rou looked to his right and had barely enough time to duck, avoiding a sword slash meant for his neck, though he did notice a chunk of his horn falling off, much to his dismay.

" _ **Fucking goblins! Like vermin you spread and like vermin you burrow!**_ " Howled the Stormlord, a flash of light filled the hallway and he'd donned his resplendent Stormlord's Armour set.

Rou's eyes widened at the sight, though couldn't formulate much of a plan as his side was suddenly opened by a duet of slashes, with a growl the Ogre called upon the he'd been blessed with.

" **Spear of the End!** " A massive black javelin formed in his hand he threw it and burned a massive hole through the tomb, incidentally, striking the downed beast he'd punched just before.

Zaichus exploded into a frothing rage, pale green lightning crackled around him as his eyes filled with an emerald light, though instead of the calm glow it usually represented, it was nothing but a terror inducing man made eclipse.

A tower shadow of light, a walking oxymoron.

" _ **By lightning be purged!**_ "

The entire hallway was filled with a column of electricity, a sea of azure and jade lightning surged across the stonework and across the floors, Zaichus stood amongst it like a furious god his weapons seemed to float about him as though held up by invisible limbs as he lanced forward like a bolt of Zeus.

His fist crushed the Ogre's throat, broke his shoulders and fractured his skull in a single strike, the blow out from the strike rippled the flesh of its target.

Rou was thrown backwards and found himself unable to move as he was caught like a fly in a bug-zapper, held in the air being electrocuted down to his very bones.

Zaichus drew his hand back behind him and a surge of lightning began to form into an ethereal trident.

" _ **Never harm another man's dog, cannibal.**_ " Zaichus rumbled, much like the thunder in the clouds.

Rou's barely together mind sparked at that and his eyes widened, someone knew?

Unfortunately he'd never have the chance to get any answers as, upon contact with the lightning trident, he was reduced to ashes.

Zaichus peered down at the hobgoblin's gathered like a towering mountain his face was shadowed from their perspective and put a deep fear into them as they ashes of their leaders blew between his feet.

Zaichus ignored them and walked back towards his pet, the massive beast whimpering pitifully as half of its body was missing, the gold gem it had swallowed dropped out of Scud's stomach and landed on the toe of Zaichus' boot.

The Highborne man frowned as his armour dispelled and his eyes stung, he knelt next to the giant beast and pulled his head against his heart, Scud barely managed to nuzzle closer to seek comfort from the pain.

Zaichus tried several **Healing** **Wave** spells but none of them seemed to gain any purchase on the creature.

Thinking Quickly Zaichus shifted his Job to **Soul Binder**.

 **[Soul Trap - Learned]**

 **[Soul Arrow - Learned]**

A flash of purple light coated Scud as Zaichus cast the Soul Trap spell, and in a single quick movement the Highborne stabbed the dying creature in the head with his silver arm, killing it instantly.

A chain of light fled the dying body and drifted around Zaichus for a moment before soaking into his skin.

 **[Great Soul of a Thunderlord Wolf Acquired]**

Tears spilt down his face as he stood up, Zaichus had named the beast after his first dog. One who was trained specifically by his brother to look after him as a child, it was like having his beloved pet die a second time, and it was just as painful.

But it was not the time for tears, and vengeance had been sought out…

It lay the question of 'what next' at his feet.

A tinkling noise alerted him to the gem falling from his boot, picking it up he sighed, running a thumb over the smooth golden gem.

Looking over at the goblins, whom at this point had thrown down their weapons and backed away.

All except three, those being Mi, E and Kichi. All were in tears and moving towards Zaichus.

Sato and Sei remained a few feet behind them.

Zaichus pocketed his golden gem and glowered at them, "Your master killed my pet, if you wish to join him, it's your own choice."

Mi and Kichi had tears in their eyes, whilst E look determined to show him what was what.

Zaichus held out his hands and the paired greatswords flew into his grasp, rushing past the hobgoblins.

Leaning forward he leapt forward and slashed down at the approaching monsters, Zaichus cleaved the three goblins in twain and kept walking as their guts spilt onto the ground.

He approached the two remaining Hobgoblins and looked down at Sei and Sato.

"Are we going to have a problem?" He asked icily.

Sei shook her head, the Hobgoblin mage looking him up and down for a moment, "Not unless your going to purge the cave."

Sato grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah, we'd have to fight you if that's your plan."

"That all depends on if the other's are going to try and disturb me after they're aware of your leader's death." Zaichus said with a frown, before sniffing, "I smell human on you."

He didn't of course, but they didn't know that.

Sei and Sato blinked at that, though Zaichus sheathed his weapons and walked through the hole in the wall, and into the Parabellum caves.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **If you liked it lemme know with a big coolguy review.**

 _ **Raxychaz**_


End file.
